Betrayed, though still can Love
by yellow-greenorchid1419
Summary: Percy was deceived. Hurt. Betrayed. He was alone. That is, until a certain creator extended a hand. A hand to help him up from the fall. A hand to help him restructure. Rebuild. Percy excepted the hand, and found himself in the midst of a new foundation. He found himself in a more bloody reality.He found himself blazing a new trail...
1. Rejection

**Third Person POV**

* * *

 **P** ercy fingered the ring box in his pocket, and smiled to himself. It was soft and had smoothness smoother than the smoothest, calmest lake. Which is exactly what Annabeth represented. He didn't care if he was making a sight in camp, addressing the fact that he was limping and had a huge gash on his stomach that just wouldn't stop bleeding. If he had not been wearing a huge, baggy red wind jacket, the blood would have been seen spreading on his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. And why, did he have these injuries? Simple. He arrived back from a quest in Tartarus. And, there were multiple reasons he went. For one, he was to find a piece of wood- well, it _was_ a shield… but… Anyhow, another reason was to get a permit from Athena to get Annabeth's hand in marriage. There was some unknown presence, and Athena was yearning to know. As a result, Percy was sent to investigate. (Guess Athena was _so_ desperate to know about it. Well, it still is rare that Athena doesn't know something anyway.) It turned out to be really nasty, and Percy found himself in the middle of a full-blown fight, Titans against one demigod. There were Krios, Kronos, and Hyperion, (seriously, when did they come back on this world again?) along with some titans Percy had never heard of. With dear weapons at hands, everything was spattered in blood, red and gold. Kronos had, in fury, charged before anything was clear, and a gash on his precious stomach was created. Hyperion had made it bloody, and burned everyone. Flames of deadly crimson was seen rising through the devilish lands.

The third, and most important reason, was because the Olympians were suspecting that Chaos, the creator, was helping the primordial and Titans. Percy was familiar, well if you could call it familiar, with Tartaurus.

Due to spraining his ankle, (and stubbornly refusing to use crutches afterward in the infirmirary, saying it made him look weak), he ended up making himself a makeshift cast until the scheduled help arrived. (Not that he needed any.) Limping to the beach, he sat down on the soft, pale sand, and let the water rush through his sore, tired feet. The setting sun painted beautiful colors on the calmly swaying sea and the canvas of the sky. Mesmerized by the beauty, he stayed there staring at the waves, wondering what was going on down under. He was rudely broken out of his trance when he heard some people making out furiously behind some bushes. Percy was inclined to ignore it, but his ADHD forced him to check it out. So, he snuck on as quietly as possibly from behind, and stumbled back in surprise at what he saw. There sat Annabeth sucking the face off what seemed like Percy's twin. Stepping on a twig, the couple's heads' snapped toward the intruder.

Then shock pulsed through every body.

"P-Percy? But how?" Annabeth had tears pouring down her face now, scared and regretful.

"Explain. Now!" Percy snarled, not wanting to be a soft guy, like he used to be.

"Step away from her!" Percy's look-alike brandished a sword at him.

"No," Percy stated firmly. In one clear swipe, the stranger cut Percy's leg, only to be slapped by Annabeth.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, SAMUEL! HOW DARE YOU! "She screeched. Samuel gaped like a fish, but moved back. Percy summoned the sea water calmly, and stood there as icy, lithe tendrils curled around his ankles, dissolving the wound into nothing.

"I understand… Percy… Where were you? Chiron said it was top-secret."

"Tartarus," he replied with a dismissive wave. "But it's over now."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep her horror from showing on her face.

"So that's the Percy you're talking about, eh?" Samuel mused." Looks nothing like me"

"Stop butting in!" Percy grimaced. "Annabeth, please explain."

"W-Well, you left, and then he came. At first I couldn't look at him, i-it just reminded me that you could be d-dead." she hiccupped. "But then, I found the whole camp on his side, only me defending you. And then, I-I-I just found myself falling for him, and I thought you would never come back…" her voice trailed off after seeing Percy's face.

"So you don't trust me?" Percy's voice was a low whisper, a broken look on his face.

"N-No! That's not it! It's just because…" she lowered her gaze, "I don't have feelings for you anymore." Then, she grinned. "Isn't that right, traitor? You betrayed us to the Titans, right? The whole camp knows. And, Lord Poseidon has personally come to claim Samuel. See, over there. Care to join our cheering?" Percy stumbled back in horror. _So this is what they think of me. Nothing more than a traitor._ Annabeth's change in attitude prompted his mind to react. _Bipolar._ He was brought back to the present by a sharp object pricking his right bicep. He lowered his gaze, only to find his arm covered with a sticky red substance.

"Why, Annabeth. Why?" Percy murmured. Taking out the ring, he flung it as far as he could into the depths of the deep blue using his bleeding right. Summoning water to heal his wound, he now realized the wound was a word carved into his skin. It read, ' ** _TRAITOR_** ' in big, bold, letters. He looked around, only to find the beach deserted.

A cheer erupted to his right. Looking in that direction, he found Poseidon's arm slung around an evilly grinning Samuel. "BEHOLD, "Poseidon boomed. "MY FAVORITE SON, SAMUEL ADAMS!" Percy crept into the crowd, but did not go unnoticed by Poseidon. "PERCY JACKSON! I, POSEIDON, HEREBY DISOWN YOU! YOU ARE CHARGED GUILTY OF SPYING ON US; YOU WILL HAVE YOUR TRIAL ON MT. OLYMPUS TOMORROW! " Choruses of collective gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"Now, I must take my leave. Farewell!" Percy bit his lip, keeping his tears way back into his head. He ran back to his cabin, only to find his bunk ransacked. His belongings were scattered across the floor, and pictures on his wall shattered. He grabbed his medical kit, one spare pair of clothes, tossed them in a drawstring bag, and then set off.

Not caring about a thing in the world, he was snapped abruptly out of his stupor when he came face-to-face with none other than a band of primordials, containing Nyx, Aether, and numerous other ones.

"Time to get revenge, tourist," Nyx snarled, apparently still having not got over the fact that she was tricked.

"What do you want?" Percy demanded, uncapping his pen.

"Orders of our dear prince of Kronos," Hemera smiled sweetly.

"Who is it?" The raven-haired boy, for once, was yearning to know.

"Why, it's none other than your dear half -brother, Samuel Adams!" Aether cheerfully slung an arm over Nyx's shoulder, who immediately swatted it away. "Orders to kill. Yipee!" He grinned widely, and said, "your move first, sis!"

Immediately, Nyx lounged and slammed the defenseless Percy against a tree. Feeling his head banging on the tree and the overwhelming pressure on his throat, he lost consciousness.

Percy woke right in time to see a midnight black sword coming right at him, and after that, blackness began eating away at his vision, soon engulfing him in a blessed darkness.

The next day on Olympus…. Samuel's POV "WHY doesn't that traitor come?" Zeus demanded, his fingers drumming impatiently on his throne.

 _'_ _Why simple, uncle. I sent a group of primordial to finish him._

Having been Lord Kronos's favorite for a long time, he made me second-in-command, meaning I had control of absolutely everything except for lord Kronos himself. Well, even though I had a high spot in power, I still could not change the fact that the primordial were absolutely STUBBORN. It didn't help that

Aether was so immature, or that the fact that Order was rising, though it was good to have an ally. But, Order, was selfish and wanted to bring these weaklings down themselves when we talked together. So, it just might end up as a three-way war. We planned to have a good, long, bloody, victorious war with those weak gods. But now, I don't know if it will actually turn out the way we planned it to be. I knew personally that the-fake-traitor-but everyone-believed-he-actually-was-half-brother would not be coming anytime soon. It was I who tipped them off; by saying he was gone because he was a spy. The stupid gods believed me at once. They fall for everything, probably too desperate. Hah, my Lord Kronos is the king of titans, though many believed not. I have manipulated everyone. Now, everyone calls me the hero of Olympus, just like that traitor-of -a-brother (or, everyone thought so) was called.

"Very well! Since that arrogant brat will not come, I shall make him!" After he waited for a quite a long time. _'Zeus,,you're such an idiot. Even if you summon him, he will not be alive. Be a little more realistic. You will have summoned him for nothing.'_ I thought. I had a mental list of what to do to that dumb enemy brother of mine.

Step 1. Steal his girlfriend and friends.

Step 2. Tip off everyone about him being the spy. That was easier than I thought. I mean, the gods fall for _everything_.

Step 3 was harder, I admit. Convincing a bunch of Primordials to kill a demigod 'hurt their pride'. It was only after Kronos had a private talk with them that they agreed. Oh, well, I guess I've never been the social type anyway. Though, stealing Annabeth was a lot easier. Just, break her computer, then tell her ' _Percy came ba_ c _k and broke it'_ Then, all I had to do was tell her not to tell that idiot of a half-brother anything. For a wisdom spawn, she's pretty dull. Well, I have to thank her for that.

"PERSEUS, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" When that dumb brother of mine still did not show, Zeus teleported him to this tiny cupboard, only to find him dead on the floor. Well, it seemed to everyone else that he was sleeping. "GET UP, PERSEUS, AND BOW!" Zeus boomed.

I went over and kicked him onto his back. A midnight black sword was found sticking out of his chest. The area around the wound was an unnatural shade of green. It now was clear he was dead.

"PERCY!" The daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades shrieked, only to be glared at by the entire throne room. Oh, well. I couldn't locate those two. That son of Hades, Nick, or something? Anyways, he was always somewhere or another, I couldn't find out his exact location ever. He was always one place or another. As for that daughter of Zeus, she would go to the meetings, but whenever the topic even slightly hinted at my prop material being a traitor, she would put on her headphones and listen to Greenday at full blast. Stubborn. That's all I can say about her. I don't know _how_ she managed to not fall for me, but, all I can say is that this is not good. Two spawn of the Big Three resistant? Not. Good.

"Wow, Chimera poison! Must of hurt a lot!" Athena smiled, noting the shade of green on his chest.

"Well, at least , we don't have to deal with killing that punk. Whoever killed him, we ought to thank him," Ares muttered.

' _You're very welcome, war god.'_ I thought, feeling satisfied with the Primordials. At least, until, that hearth goddess spoke up.

" He's not the culprit. He's innocent. Pain. So much pain," she murmured. She prodded the fire a few times.

"What do you mean, sister?" Zeus asked, clearly disturbed by the fact that he could be wrong.

' _Damn you!'_ I thought, in panic. If this keeps up...

"IT MEANS YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON! YOU'VE UNKNOWINLY PUT THE BLAME ON A COMPLETELY IN-NO-CENT PERSON! HE'S HURT! BETRAYED! HE LOST EVERYTHING , HIS GIRLFRIEND, HIS FRIENDS, HIS COLLEAUGES," she calmed down, but was immediately hit with a wave of sadness. "And his parents. He lost his beloved parents…HE CAME BACK, ONLY TO BE KILLED TWO HOURS LATER! WITHOUT KNOWING THAT HIS PARENTS ARE NO LONGER ON THIS WORLD!" If she keeps this up…People will naturally suspect me, seeing as the rumors started from me….. "Apollo, you should know that, shouldn't you? I'm not lying, right?"

"Um, no, you're not," he said, apparently still shaken by his aunt's behavior.

"We don't need him! He's just a scrawny spawn of Poseidon that can't hold a sword properly!" I hastily amended. All their attention was on me, so no one noticed the little poof of smoke as that boy's body disappeared.

"Or are you just talking about yourself?" An unfamiliar voice called out.


	2. Order's the creator?

**Percy's POV**

I woke up on an unfamiliar bed. It seemed to be floating in space. Wait, scratch that, it _was_ floating in space. The darkness around me was illuminated by various stars, all which I _might_ of heard from Annabeth, but, honestly, I don't remember a single name, much less all that mumbo jumbo from science. This definitely is not part of any space thing I know of. And, when in the world did I learn to breath in space? Heck, how was there even air in space?I heard voices whisper, maybe Hades and Persephone? Maybe they put me in some weird room? I sat up, only to wince, and my hand flew to my chest.

"Hello, Perseus. It seems you woke,"A man with a deep, rich voice spoke out of the blue. I jumped, only to shield my eyes against the bright, purple glow. The glow disappeared, and unveiled a man with obsidian black eyes, which shone with relief. His outfit consisted of a black cloak, dark, dark blue boots, and a black sweater with jeans. Out of habit, I firmly said,

"Not Perseus. Just Percy."Then, changing the subject, I asked,"Who are _you_?"

The man chuckled,"My boy, I am Order. Creator."

"Oh hey there!," I numbly said. I realized,"Wait a sec. I thought Chaos is the creator!"

"Oh yes. My dear brother gets all the credit,"He spoke dryly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I created the universe,"He started."My brother Chaos got jealous, and took over forcefully. He and his Primordial children plotted to overthrow me. And so they did. He managed somehow to manipulate everyone to believe he was the creator. Nobody remembers a thing about me. I have faded time and time, only to be resurrected by my cursed brother,"He snorted.

( **Don't worry, Order won't be good for long.)**

"I thought that once you fade, you can't come back?" I questioned, finally making use of the ramblings Annabeth had spoken to me.

"Actually, I have no idea how. It just seems my brother possesses that power,"He shrugged. This was making my brain go overload. Okay, so Chaos is not the creator. There is a way to resurrect gods who fade. The Primordials have once worked together...

"What do you do now? Just wander around?"I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, I do live on a planet, in a solar system with twelve planets, all abnormal. And, they are special in some way. They all have their purposes. The weirdest coincidence is each planet seems to take after one of the Olympians.,"He mused. "And I do have a castle there with an army."

"That's nice. Is it peaceful?" I know that was a stupid question. He probably was at war with Chaos everyday.

"Heavens, no. The civilians on the other planets often get into disputes with other galaxies. They come very close to galactic wars. So no, not at all peaceful."He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I here?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh, that,"He shifted uncomfortably. " I was going to ask, if, um, you could join my army. As second-in-command." I shocked, to say the very least. I debated, and decided it didn't seem bad.

"Okay, I'll come with you,"I said, and the look on Order's face was priceless.

"Y-You agreed so fast!"He stuttered.

"I can't help it,"I muttered."My brain doesn't like working so much!"

"Then you've decided. We'll take a few hours to get there. We could get there in a matter of seconds, but I want you to see our solar system," He explained.

* * *

I was somehow levitated by Order, and we just somehow...floated past solar system after solar system. Order kept muttering "Not this one, Not this one,"Until we passed a star...though it looked more like a flaming giant boulder more then three times of...Zeus...wait, no, Jupiter. "Here!"He announced. I looked around. There were twelve planets, just like he said, and each one did seem to represent an Olympian.

"I live on that one,"He said, pointing to one that looked identical to Earth, minus the water."It's called Quercus,"He continued. I've never heard of a word like that...

"Must be a shame, I don't see any beaches,"I said, hoping he would explain. It sucks to not be able to go to the beach.

"Lucky for us, the civilians on Eldoris allow us to use their beach,"He said, pointing to a planet which was covered in blue, and had a tiny speck of something which I assumed was an island. It was right next to Demeter, and there was a...machine which resembled a ski lift connecting both planets. Eldoris...

"'Eldoris' means _of the sea_ in Greek, doesn't it?"I roughly translated.

" Next to the sun is Pyralis. Those civilians help us a lot during wars. They supply us with weapons, and often, they start factories. Most of the weapons are hand-made, though," Gesturing to a fiery red planet off to our far right. Pyralis...It means _of fire_...

"How do they survive?"I asked."It must be really hot!"

"Remember, they aren't human," He chuckled. "They are in terms, similar to humans. They do speak an understandable language, first of all. But, they are very hairy, and always slouch. Their face is that of a human, but they have horns, which end the list. They tie a piece of cloth around their waist, serving as clothes."He snorted. "My brother just had to make them a human face. I originally made them a bull's face, and made them cousins of the Minotaur. Chaos, that brat, created their face so horrible, they look like someone slapped a sticker of a face on them. You do not want to see them."He said, and I stood there, er, floated there, laughing my head off.

"What's that planet? It looks like peacocks invaded the planet!"I pointed to a planet that seemed to have patterns of peacocks everywhere.

"That planet is called Pavo. In a way, yes, peacocks invaded the planet. Only girls live there. They have pet peacocks, and make dresses out of the feathers. The feathers can hold poison like a vial, so you do not want to get on their dark side. They could kill you with one drop of that type of poison,"He said darkly, and I couldn't help but shudder. At least he didn't say they hated male..." Oh, and, they hate males,"Order added. Just when I thought they would be nice...Gods, the Fates are so mean.

"Pavo...Peacocks?"

"Yep,"He confirmed.

"That reminds me, which one is the one that is similar to Zeus's powers?"I asked. Order pointed to a planet that was covered with... what I'm assuming are thunderstorms. There were cables pointing out, and cups of...water flying out? "This one's pretty weird. What's with all those cables and flying cups?"I asked Order.

"It's name is Astrapi, translating to electricity. The cables are for electricity, they mainly send it to Pyralis, because they use up tons of electricity everyday. The thunderstorms are how they get all that excess electricity. As for the cups, their water is known to be the most fresh, so they send them out to others,"He explained.

"Who's 'they'?" I questioned.

"The rain children. You'd expect adults to do all this work, but only children live on that planet. They are known for making the rain pour even faster, and often live in the rain. It's like they're taking an eternal shower, thus known as the rain children,"He answered.

"Uh, the bright pink one's Aphrodite's...planet, am I correct?"I cautiously asked.

"Yes. It's name is Philia...You do _not_ want to go there. It's full of shopping malls, fashion stores..."He trailed off, looking at the planet in horror. I shivered, knowing that Pavo's...girls probably go there.

"I can understand about the name for that planet...Deep friendship. Wouldn't want Aphrodite's girls' to go crazy..."

"You totally hit the mark,"He said.

"Then how about that grey planet over there?"I asked, already knowing it was Athena's planet.

"It's called Chikako. The civilians are... the ones who make all the battle plans. Nearly every house is a library itself,"He looked at it awkwardly. Okay, I am totally _not_ going there. First of all, Annabeth. Ironically, the planet just _had_ to be translated as 'child of wisdom'. The planet would remind me too much of her. I don't even know how I managed to say her name. Second, I have no interest whatsoever to learn. So, I would prefer not to go there.

"That's Helia. It's basically the planet were everyone is tanned and everyday is sunny. Apollo-ish,"Order pointed at a green planet-where in the world is it still green when it never rains?-giving off a yellow glow. I looked over, and it indeed looked like it had been shined on for...as long as this planet was created.

" Of the sun?That the translation, right?Where's Hermes's planet?"I asked.

"Oh, you mean Talaria?It's over there,"He said, jabbing a finger at a planet which had...shoes flying with newspapers?

"It seems...abnormal,"I scratched the back of my head. I mean, the planet was practically _named_ flying shoes!

"Yes, it is,"he agreed."It is the news station of the solar system. Funny, eh?Just like Hermes."

"Is that...a planet covered with blood?"I squinted at it.

He just chuckled, and said,

"My dear boy, have you ever heard of a chemical called 'iron oxide'?" Hm,I may have heard it some while ago...

"Uh...maybe,"I answered, it sounding more like a question.

"This planet indeed has a bit blood mixed in, but it's main red color comes from iron oxide. This is a planets known for its battlefields. Although no life is found on that planet, everyone knows this planet, and often come here to fight, it also has a relatively smooth land, although there is a plateau here and there,"He rambled on and on about all that science-y stuff, and found out that there seemed to be only wasteland, staring at it.

"What's its name?"I asked.

"Aimatochsyia,"He answered.

"Bloodshed,"I translated.

"That over there is Aysun,"He said, pointing to a planet which seemed just like the moon, except bigger, and there... seemed to be people."It has the water of immortality, and people go there often." Next to this weird planet, there was a floating sign that said,

 **FAVORITE OF ORDER**

He noticed me staring at it, and said,

"Ah, I like Vinun. It has the best wine, and best scenery. I often go there to rest. Want to go there?"

"Uh, I'm underage. But, I'll still go. I just won't drink wine," I refused to drink wine, and probably never will.

* * *

We descended slowly, and landed with a slight thud.

I was amazed. There were endless rows of grapevines, as far as the eye could see. The sweet morning air was spread all over this...vineyard. You could just see the wine making itself. The ripe, purple grapes hung everywhere, and at last, tearing my eyes off, Order led me slowly to a stone table.

"There are stone tables like this in the vineyard. When a grape falls, it will sink into the ground, where it will be carried to be made into wine,"He explained.

"I thought grapes don't really fall at all,"I quizzically stated.

"These grapes are enchanted to do so,"He said with a low chuckle. At that moment, a bottle of wine appeared with a poof.

"AACK!" I yelped and fell off my stone stool. Order, however, calmly picked up the bottle, uncorked it magically, and drank straight from the bottle.

"The wine appears on a table when it is done,"He explained, before he would be too drunk to do so. He, surprisingly, put down the bottle after a few swigs, and said,"Let's get going. We have a lot of things to do,"And so, we left the heavenly vineyard.


	3. The truth is exposed

**So here's the third chapter.**

 _Earlier:_

 _"IT MEANS YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON! YOU'VE UNKNOWINLY PUT THE BLAME ON A COMPLETELY IN-NO-CENT PERSON! HE'S HURT! BETRAYED! HE LOST EVERYTHING , HIS GIRLFRIEND, HIS FRIENDS, HIS COLLEAUGES," she calmed down, but was immediately hit with a wave of sadness. "And his parents. He lost his beloved parents…HE CAME BACK, ONLY TO BE KILLED TWO HOURS LATER! WITHOUT KNOWING THAT HIS PARENTS ARE NO LONGER ON THIS WORLD!" If she keeps this up…People will naturally suspect me, seeing as the rumors started from me….. "Apollo, you should know that, shouldn't you? I'm not lying, right?"_

 _"Um, no, you're not," he said, apparently still shaken by his aunt's behavior._

 _"We don't need him! He's just a scrawny spawn of Poseidon that can't hold a sword properly!" I hastily amended._

 _"Or are you just talking about yourself?" An unfamiliar voice called out._

 **Third person POV**

Hearing the deep, rich, and grave voice, everyone whipped around, trying to find the source of it. Well, except Dionysus, who was snoozing on his chair, a magazine on his face. Everyone heard him belch,

"Stop it! Give me back my buttered horse hooves!" Everyone sniggered, but was jolted back to reality, most likely unwilling, when Zeus spoke.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"Zeus demanded. Immediately afterwards, a blindingly purple glow enveloped the throne room. Instinctively, everybody shielded their eyes, until gradually, the glow faded away, unveiling dramatically a man all dressed in black. Obsidian eyes bore into the mad azure ones of Zeus. "WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT US?" Zeus interrogated. The man just chuckled. His cloak came over his sweater and fell to his dark blue boots. His ruffled jeans added to his image of darkness, and the daggers at his side threatened them silently.

"You are still the child before," His eyes laughed silently. He had visited them when they were very young, a few millennia back. "It seems you have become king."

"W-Who are you?"Zeus glared at the intruder. He seemed familiar, but Zeus just couldn't remember him. Let's see...not Hades, definitely not any of the primordials, so...who?

"Order, creator,"He introduced. Athena's reaction had been immediate. Her eyes widened in shock, then she frowned, and then shrieked,

"Father! Don't trust this liar!" No one had seen Athena loose her cool so badly, and stared at her in shock. Annabeth blinked at her, cocked her head, then had an epiphany.

"L-Lord Zeus, if I remember right, wasn't _Chaos_ the creator?" Athena nodded furiously, and suspiciously stared at Order.

"Now that you mention it..." Zeus frowned. The scowl on Order's face was evident. He took a deep breath, and seemed to be counting to high numbers already.

"Let me explain,"He stiffly said, finally regaining control of himself. The throne room was silent, and the demigods just stared at him. Athena and Zeus reluctantly nodded, and gestured for him to start. He curtly nodded, and took a deep breath. "I am the real creator. My arrogant and vain brother, Chaos, got jealous and took over the universe, not that I could stop him. I had just drained my core. Well, almost drained my core. Anyways, he plotted to overthrow me with the primordials, and succeeded. I was forgotten, and basically faded."

"T-Then, how are you here?" Athena curiously asked. Annabeth had hoped she'd ask that. She soaked up every word that he said, and was shocked.

"I was brought to life by my brother every time," He sighed. Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Samuel. He gently closed Annabeth's mouth.

"Come on, if you don't keep it closed it will catch flies,"he joked. Athena paled even more, if possible, when she saw that Samuel seemed to already know. She shook her head. Samuel probably wouldn't lie, even if Apollo said otherwise.

"T-That's ridiculous," Zeus weakly chuckled, his face paling. Order's face hardened.

"I still have a reason to come here, you know?"He snarled. Zeus stuttered,

"Y-Yes, sir." Order somehow managed to give them the chills not even looking at them. It just...rolled off him. Clarisse sniggered at Zeus's use of 'sir', but immediately stopped at the look on Order's face.

"I've come to confirm Hestia and Apollo's truth," Order said with his eyes closed. Hestia and Apollo looked at each other in surprise.

"And what may that be?"Zeus snapped, glaring venomously and trying to maintain his anger. Ares growled,

"Don't tell me you're here because that punk. He probably ran to you crying his eyes out." Thalia and Nico cried out in response, but Aphrodite, for once, lost her cool.

"Shut up!" She cussed. Everyone now had their attention trained solely on her. Noticing the staring, she haughtily said, "What? Just because I like makeup doesn't mean I don't get angry." Blinking, the demigods turned their rather unfocused attention on to Order.

* * *

After several outbursts and one black eye, the throne room was finally quiet enough to listen to Order.

"I came here on behalf of Peseus,"He started. Faces wrinkled in disgust and hatred, others with pity and sadness, but in Poseidon's case, longing.

"I gathered as much," Athena agreed to Order,who stared coldly at her in return.

"So I was right," grumbled Ares. Poseidon frowned at him, he didn't think Percy would just admit defeat, although he had to admit, after Samuel, he hadn't really paid attention to him...

"Yes and no,"Order agreed. He checked the time. Almost time to go back; there was a meeting with the army to introduce Percy. He was going to have to hurry up.

"Spit it out, prissy!"Ares said vehemently. That, however, had been a wrong move. An invisible force slammed the supposedly 'war god' into the marble floor, rendering him unconscious. Zeus shook his head, fully aware that creators must be treated with respect. Well, with the little bit of brain in him.

"Anyway,"Order continued, as if a war god did not just interfere,"Perseus is innocent." The effect had been immediate. Uproars and booing filled the throne room, and the demigods nearly went on a killing rampage. The pandemonium was one of a crowd of hungry lions. Annabeth had curled her lip up in disgust, and Leo had set the toy helicopter he was tinkering with on fire. Meanwhile, Samuel, was standing in a corner, far from the crowd, sneering, although not at Perseus, but at the progress of the plan. These people were so dull, the plan would be ready in no time, and they would be able to execute it perfectly.

"YOU LIE!"Zeus boomed, but Order just stared at him defiantly. He was going protect Perseus with every ounce of his strength. Annabeth bit her lip and looked down. Samuel was the one who seemed more suspicious in this situation...How come she hadn't defended Percy? She could have at least tried to stop Samuel. Realizing the truth, she turned around and faced the crowd with a sad expression. One that said 'It is the truth' in a melancholy way. The gods, were however oblivious to this fact. Thalia and Nico nodded, stepping out to talk, but were taken away and sentenced to kill. They were dragged away with one dagger poked into their backs and jingling handcuffs announcing their visit through the silence of the room. Zeus was definitely in a bad mood.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS OF HELL!" The throne room heard Thalia's last words before she was taken away.

"Annabeth Chase! Turn around right now!" Athena said, anger coating her voice. Annabeth flinched at that, and slowly, turned her back to the crowd, and faced her 'mother'. She wasn't really a mother anymore. More like a shell of a mother. Yes, technically, she was Annabeth's mother, but didn't have the feelings. Yes, she gave birth to her, but where did the motherly acts go? She was as far away from being a mother as possible. Annabeth didn't even feel like this woman was her own flesh and blood anymore, much less the 'mother daughter' talks.

"Yes, mother?"Annabeth timidly asked, trying to keep any emotion from seeping into her voice, though cautiousness and fear fought its way into those two words. Athena, dressed in her grey outfit, hardly stared at her. Annabeth looked away, burning with shame, although she didn't know why.

"You know something we don't, do you?" She ruefully asked, as if sad that she was holding a secret from her mother. Annabeth looked at the floor, suddenly very interested in her grey sneakers. She tried not to play with her shirt, and after debating the chances, possibilities, and feelings, she straightened back up, and said,

"I do. But, I won't tell you," Her voice was angered and hurt. "I will however, tell the other people. If you mind stepping out for a moment." Annabeth had snapped. Tears gathered in her eyes as she faced down her own mother. She had done what she had wanted to for years. Talk back to her mother. Time to time, something inside her had nudged her, telling her to say something. She said nothing. Nothing except talk politely to her, although deep down, she was burning with hatred. Where was she when she was all alone in the dark, praying the spiders won't bite her again? Where was that woman when she was alone, rejected? Where was that she when Annabeth had needed her most? It just wasn't fair. Percy could just swim down and talk to his father whenever he wanted to. But he chose not to. That was his own choice. This neglect, however, had nothing from her in it. No opinion from Annabeth.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that,"Athena coldly and threateningly said, her eyes narrowing. Annabeth's head snapped toward Malcolm, who was trying to get her to calm down. Three pearly tears made its way out of her eye in the process, and landed on Athena's palm. It shone, as if signaling something. Athena's eyes widened. Her daughter, Annabeth, was crying. Had she really hurt her that bad? She didn't remember anything...

"I can talk to you like that!" Annabeth snapped. The throne room was in shock. Order sighed, and checked the time. One more hour. Oh, well. "You were never there for me, yet I still have to talk to you as if you were there in my everyday life? You never said I had to talk to you politely, I never wanted to! It was the fact that everyone seemed to respect you that I talked like that! I'd see you visit Malcolm, but sweep pass me as if I didn't exist! Do you know how that feels?"

"I-I..." for once, Athena was at a loss for words. Order impatiently cleared his throat. Immediately, all heads snapped towards him.

"I don't have much time! So, just listen!" Order said, irritated. Zeus 'shhed' everyone, and told them to listen with such force that everyone had to cover their ears or else become deaf. " As I was saying, Perseus is innocent. Hush!" The room had almost started an uproar again.

"Go on,"Athena gestured. Order nodded in appreciation, and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth, and shouted,

"YOU GODS, DON'T YOU REALIZE THE TRUTH NOW? THE TRUTH THAT PERSEUS WAS THE REAL HERO ALL ALONG!" Everyone blinked, their hands on their ears. Dionysus had woken up, and mumbled blearily,

"Are you here to give me my buttered horse hooves?" He was, however, woken up when two immature gods tackled him and tickled him. Everyone could hear the shrieks of 'STOP IT!' or 'I'M A GOD! I'M NOT TICKLISH!', but laughed maniacally, even after the tickling stopped. Apollo and Hermes ran back to their thrones, where they gave each other fist-bumps. Dionysus got off the floor, and brushed himself off. He walked back to the throne, before falling asleep yet again. Order rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Perseus is innocent. He was blamed on. He never did anything,"Order stated. There were muffled replies, but all heard Leo's cry of,

"Then what was he doing in Tartarus?"Order looked at Chiron, who stiffly replied,

"It was a top-secret mission that only Athena, Perseus, and I knew of,"He started, and Athena looked down in shame. "It was to spy on the Titans. Not for anything else...but then I got twisted by that boy there,"He said, pointing a finger at Samuel, who just shrugged. "I was sure everyone else also was..."He looked around, who also nodded in understanding of the situation.

"Perseus came back, only to find everybody hating him,"Katie Gardener sadly stated. She, along with the other campers, were buried in shame. All except Samuel Adams looked down and realized their mistakes. Katie looked around, suddenly alarmed. "Speaking of Percy, where'd he go?" She looked around frantically, only to find not even a hair. Everyone looked around, only to find the space where he was lying empty. He was gone.

"What are you worrying about? I am the real hero!"Samuel bluffed, trying to make sure he wasn't discovered. Sadly, that only made him more suspicious.

"Prove it then. Prove you are the real hero!" Order smirked, knowing that unless he wanted to die, that boy would admit his crimes using this trick he had prepared.

"Idiot. And how do you think I would do that?" Samuel's eyes narrowed. He knew that man had a trick hidden up his sleeve...just what?

"Swear on River Styx," Order stated firmly, and inwardly grinned. There was no way out. He could not teleport, nothing. That is, unless he wanted to die. But, if he died, they would know without doubt that he wasn't, effectively trapping him like a mouse in a corner with a cat towering over it. The boy paled drastically, and said,

"You win."

 **And so I'm finally done! As for the phrase** trapping him like a mouse in a corner with a cat towering over it, **I forgot the actual phrase for it, so if anyone could remind me...**


	4. The execution, then not

**Today was busy~ getting graph notebooks at Walmart, swimming practice, and loads of other things,(including having a fight with my younger brother using sticks as weapons...I didn't want to...) And so, I finally found time to update...**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV.  
**

I was pulled away from the crowd by Clarisse and her half-brother with Death Breath after stepping out of the crowd and opening my mouth...sentenced to be kill by my own father! What type of stupid society do we live in right now? And Nico's (he would be proud at me for saying his actual name) father hadn't even objected! The crowd was oblivious to the fact that we were going to be _executed_. They just...watched us go! I glanced at Annabeth, whose eyes were filled with understanding...why? How does she know, understand the fact that my _own and biological_ father just gave me a pass to the Underworld? I struggled underneath magical bonds that my fath~ You know what? I'm not going to even call him my father anymore. _Zeus_ had put the bonds on me. I glared venom at him, and he stared right back. I heard a gasp next to me, most likely from Nico, but was to furious and anger-driven to look at him. Nico and I were pushed, and I punched Clarisse in the jaw before remembering she used to be my friend. Well, used to. Used to. She kicked me right back in the shin, and I grit my teeth before striking her with lightning. At least, I tried to. My dumb idiot of a father probably had all the stupid control of the lightning. I was near the front door when I snapped.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS OF HELL!" I yelled furiously at everyone, but was mainly focused on Zeus hearing the message. Clarisse roughly yanked me out of of the throne room, and led me down into a maze. She went left, then sailed right. We came to a padlock, and I watched Clarisse type in...' Ares dungeons', then prodded me to the doorway. I heard Nico stumbling behind me, and I wanted to look back, but she kept my head straight. After directing me to a cell, she shut me in it, the creaking of the door adding to its look of oldness. I had never seen this before, and never heard of it either. I gazed at the blood spattered wall behind me and next to me, and turned my attention to the rusty-looking celestial bronze screen. I dragged myself solemnly to the only furniture in this hole of hell, and plopped myself on it, and heard the old springs in the dirty mattress creak. I finally found time to look at Nico, and found himself curled up in a ball. The 'guard' who brought him here laughed in his face, skipped out merrily, and shut the cell with a loud bang. Clarisse left looking grim, and yonder I heard the heavy iron doors shutting, leaving me and Nico in this prison. Nico had been quiet the entire time, and I found out why. He had a dagger of Stygian iron impaled in his left thigh, and was currently trying to ease the pain and take out the dagger. Separated by a screen of celestial bronze, I could do nothing but watch. I went to the cell's door, only to find handcuffs had somehow managed it's way onto my wrist. I gnashed my teeth and kicked at it with no apparent reason; it just felt good to be able to vent. I sat down on the dusty and rag-covered mattress, and found the handcuffs...gone. I see, the prison was enchanted to put handcuffs on the person inside the cell if they went to the door...no, that can't be right, that won't explain why the son of Ares went through the door unharmed. Maybe...there was a yelp of pure agony from Nico as he managed to get the impaled dagger out of his thigh. He angrily threw the blood-covered dagger at the wall with one hand while the other covered his incision. Blood gushed between his fingers as he desperately tried to stop the blood. The liquid came out with every pulse, leaving him in a pool of blood. There was a sickly iron taste wafting around in the jail, and by the smell I knew it was blood. I tore of strip after strip of my outer shirt, and fed it to Nico between the cracks. He gratefully excepted it with an air of sadness; a sadness I knew well. It was the heart-brokenness of learning that a major part of our life was actually a minor, a miniscule of reality toward us. I watched Nico wrap it around his thigh, and ended it satisfyingly with a tight double-knot. He sighed and flopped onto a filthy bench.

"Thalia..." He stated with a voice of sorrow that no one his age should, although technically, he was older than I was in physical age..."Do you think our fathers care about us anymore? At all?" So he feels the same way. He edged toward me, wincing painfully as he did so. although no light bulbs or anything were in sight, the dungeons were illuminated. I stretched, and tried summoning my bow. Anything to keep my mind off Nico. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen.

"Do you, Thalia?" He softly nagged at me. I sighed and stopped trying to summon my bow, which seemed to be enchanted not to come to me. I sighed and dropped onto the bed. Then I got up, and kicked the wall in pure fury. Deciding that felt good, I continued to punch and kick it, imagining it to be my father. With every punch and kick of mine, I felt the pressure I never knew I had on my shoulders slide off, bit by bit. Nico watched me, as if he wanted to do the same thing. Instead, he sighed and rested his chin on his palm. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes, and a peaceful expression made its way onto his face. Finally, I was done venting for good, dropped onto my knees,and patted my bruised and bloody fists. I panted heavily, and wearily picked myself back up and leaned against the very wall I punched. The coldness form the dungeons finally reached me as I began shivering, my outer layer gone as a bandage. I curled up into a ball, and fell asleep, the soft breathing of Nico lulling me to sleep like a lullaby of the familiar swaying trees in the sweet, breezy forests.

* * *

"Psst! Thalia! Thalia!" I groaned and stood up jerkily, my body sore from dozing off against stone-hard walls and floors. I pried open my eyes forcefully and jumped a mile high when I came face-to-face with Death Breath. I immediately burst into a laughter that wasn't forced but didn't have any meaning to it when I found him tapping at the wall with his knuckles. I stopped and stared solemnly at him when I saw the wild determination on his pale face.

"Uh...good morning?" Always a good start, even if it is half past twelve. I consider it morning whenever I wake up. He ignored my dumb comment or question~ I think it sounded more like a question~ and continued tapping. How did he even get here in the first place? I thought we were separated? I looked around the cell. everything was perfect. Nothing was out of order. "Nico, I have a question." He hummed in response, and annoyingly continued tapping the wall. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. He continued to tap, and I found myself narrowing my eyes at him.

"Go ahead," He told me shortly, talking for the first time since our...nap. I blinked at his dryness, but quickly dismissed it. He ceased his tapping and faced me. Dropping down to the floor, his legs habitually crossed. I also slid to the floor, and sat in a pose like the leg-crossing, but different. It was a way I learned to do when I joined Lady Artemis.

"First of all, how did you get to my room? Or cell? Oh whatever, anyways, I didn't see a way to get into my...hole of hell," I said, muttering the last few words. Nico sat there very still and silent, as if he knew I still had more questions, despite me saying that 'I have _a_ question' earlier. I scanned the room a few more times, and made sure I hadn't missed any blind spots. "Next, why are you tapping the wall? You look like a total fool there," I continued with ease. I know that you can tap a wall to make sure it's not hollow or whatnot, but here we are leaning against a stone-hard celestial bronze wall. There's no way you can even tell if it's even hollow.

"Also, um...are you scared of dying?" As soon as the words left my mouth involuntarily, I flinched and mentally kicked myself in the shin. Of _course_ he wouldn't be scared, he's been down to the Underworld a thousand, if not millions of times. Plus, his bloody _father's_ the bloody _ruler_ of the Underworld! No way would he be scared to go down there! Still, I kept my head high just like a Hunter should, and awaited the answer. As if somehow sensing that I was done, his corners of his mouth twitched shyly and wearily.

"I got to your room in a very easy way. The dungeons play mind games," He laughed bitterly. Mind games? "Because of all this high security, you think you can never pass to someone's room. The designer took this to his or her's advantage, and designed it so that you can actually pass the walls, but don't think of it. See what I mean?" Oh, I see. A very harsh mind game indeed. When the prisoner finally sees the guard passing straight through, the would probably driven insane at the thought that they were able to go out of their miserable holes when they hadn't even thought of it. Wonder how Death Breath figured it out anyway.

"Then how did you find out if it was supposed to play a trick onto your mind?" I curiously asked. Don't tell me he has some crazy power that can avoid charmspeak or something. Although, the offspring of Hades do have their odd quirks here and there. They get 'free passes to the Underworld without dying'. And I think once I met a daughter of Pluto...she summons cursed gems...though I never figured out why.

"Oh...about that...that was why I woke you up. You know those dreams where a primordial or some other person comes to visit you in your dreams?" I nodded in understanding; I had a titan or two visit me before. "Well, Order visited me. He explained that he was the real creator, but forget about that for now. He told me the truth behind this, and so I did it. The reason I was tapping the wall was because he said there was a way to get out."

"And the way is~?" I tilted my head. Normally you wouldn't tap the wall to get out, it would've made more sense if you tapped the door and said,

' _Please, guard, free me!_ ' Well, that would've basically be begging and weakness, but it made more sense. Although I wouldn't think that a high and almighty Order would tell him to beg...

"He said there was a knock you could do on the wall, but he didn't know the combination. If the knock is correct, a panel will open to~" The cell door slammed open, and two bulky guards dressed in a suit of iron stiffly walked in, and gruffly bellowed as if they were deaf,

"It's your turn to die!" The execution. I almost forgot. We were gonna be beheaded. Already? They walked forward toward us, towering at least five feet above us even when we stood up. I can't see a single patch of their skin; both of them were covered in blindingly shiny iron. They roughly shoved us out and threatened us with the tip of an extremely sharp double-sided blade. Nico followed suit, and we were escorted down a staircase made out of cobblestone that looked hundreds of thousands year old. The staircase wrapped around a pole; thus making us sail down in dizzy circles. As we went down the also horrifyingly dark stairs, my thoughts went back to Zeus. How does he push his feelings aside? Isn't the quote supposed to go, ' _family always comes first_ '? He literally threw me away just because I spoke~ no, I hadn't even spoken yet! Same goes to Artemis. She hadn't made a peep!

' _No, you can't wallow in self-pity!'_ I reprimanded myself. I forced myself to look at Nico, whose thoughts looked like it had departed on an arduous journey some million miles away. Sighing, I concentrated on making sure I didn't slip and crack my head on the stairs. The texture of the cobblestone grew familiar to me, although I was in the dark, until suddenly the texture gave away to...marble? I looked up, and found the old-fashioned beheading machines. The up by torches room was lit Nico and I were lined up horizontally at the wooden structure, and forced to take off our...socks...

"Now, who shall go first?" One of the mocked us, grinning maniacally. The other one snickered, and went to draw up the chains holding up the blade. "Oh, I know, how about you die together?" I wrinkled my nose at him, and growled. Nonetheless, he swung us onto the platform, and I felt myself landing on it with a big smack. I stared at the blade, watching it glint evilly against the bright green flames of Greek fire. In a matter of seconds, the blade was coming down. Right before it hit us, we were taken away by something or someone, and I shared my surprised look with Nico. After spiralling a few times, we were tucked into blankets of darkness.


	5. A pop-out-of-nothing door

**Third Person POV.  
**

* * *

 **[I was going to make this Percy's or Order's POV, but I just finished a chapter for a different story, and the whole story was Third Person, so I got used to it...I didn't realize it was in third person till half-way, and so I got lazy and just quickly added a 'Third Person POV'...0_0]**

* * *

Percy was escorted to the planet Quercus, and got hooked on a tree before he could get down properly. Order, who had the experience, floated down with grace and landed on the moist earth. The clearing in the world-wide forest had a blanket of lush, pale-green grass. Thrushes sang happily from the tall, wild beech and maple trees. Small patches of sunlight hatched between the cracks of the viridescent leaves, and the breezy forest was merrily alive. Squirrels scrambled up and down trees, and foxes slunk past in the shadows with ease. The planet, it seemed, was teeming with an unbridled wildlife. Vibrant flowers of the whole spectrum bloomed with vigor and bursting joy, allowing the harvesting bees a good deal of pollen. They seemed much bigger than Earth flowers; Percy saw one with petals the size of a car. All of them had an unusual but dainty and sweet-smelling fragrance. Ahead, a mountain rose up, sending down trickles of water, or thrusting down powerful jets of pure water, pooling up in a lake. The lake was hidden by the long, stout trees of the Sequoia. Its weathered and rain-hardened bark gave off a look of elderness. It was paradise for Percy.

Speaking of said person, Percy was still struggling to get to the ground. The branch which created Percy's predicament was currently bending down, threatening dangerously to break. The beech tree suspended him about twenty feet in the air, its strong branch curved down. Sheer dumb luck had cause Percy's T-shirt of Camp Half-Blood (He wanted to get rid of it) to catch on the stupid branch. Which left him twenty feet in the air, held up by a...stick, in Percy's opinion. He reached into his pocket for Riptide, only to find his pockets empty. Where~? And he was hoping he could cut himself free...bummer. He glared at the tree. A gust of wind just had to blow by, inevitably swinging Percy back and forth. He instinctively reached behind him to get a firm hold on the hated bough of the hated tree.

"My, my," Order chuckled, as if enjoying what was happening. "One second ago you were still trying to get off, now you hold onto the branch as if it was something you could not let go of?" It had some truth in it, Percy realized. He fully registered that he was supposed to be hating the branch, not holding it for dear life. Extracting his hands as fast as lightning, Percy went back to glaring at the tree. Order snapped his fingers, and the tree's other limbs prodded him off. Percy fell with a yelp and landed in an undignified heap. He groaned and shakily stood up. Brushing the mud off the best he could, he gave the tree one last kick, and then fuming mad, joined Order who was walking away jubilantly.

* * *

After walking in the forest for endless miles, Order suddenly stopped in his tracks. Walking over to a tree, he groped around its thick trunk, then dropped down.

"Hey, Order~ can I call you Order? Anyways, what are you doing?" Percy curiously asked, looking at the awkward position Order was forming. He was in a crawling position, his head stuck into the bush next to the tree. Rustles in the shrub proved Order's hand active, most likely searching for something. He heard mutters of,

'Where did that stupid girl put the key? I thought it was supposed to be in the tree!' and 'Ouch! Damn that cursed girl, she should have gotten rid of that thorn earlier!'

He emerged back looking unhappy, his thumb flowing golden ichor and his cloak ripped into shreds. Order's hair was nestled with leaves, and sprigs here and there completed the wild hairdo.

"I found the key," He said grumpily to himself or Percy, it was unclear. In his hand was the most beautiful object Percy had ever seen. It was a metal stick, although curved delicately to form the image of a rose. The metal itself, the most inner layer of the so-called 'key', was already breath-taking. It shone of vivid silver, though it looked somewhat unlike the normal Earth silver. It didn't look metallic; it looked... soft. This intricate design was shrouded and tucked safely into the pockets of petals, their tone varying from soft, baby blue to deep, evil purple. Joined at the tip and end by what seemed magic, the delicate petals were in a way...see-through. It looked solid, but if you looked into its depths, you could see its beautiful possession. It glowed a faint red, pulsing brightly, then fading. Although only the size of the palm, it was a natural beauty.

"Um, Order?" Percy asked hesitantly. Order growled in response. "What type of metal is that?" he pointed the handle of the key. It sparkled a piercing silver, the reflection born from the setting sun. The glow of red swallowed the glimmer up, before releasing it again and catching it again. Order looked down at the key.

"Oh, this? It's a rare metal found on this planet, called Argyros. It's unbreakable, and only the people on Pyralis **(I know these names are hard to remember, so I'll tell you which are which. Pyralis is the one next to the sun, the 'Hephaestus'** **planet.)** people know how to handle this metal. I had this custom made on Pyralis, and had the petals hand-picked from Chikako, where they were experimenting with hybrid species of plants. **(Chikako is the smart planet, the 'Athena' planet)** ," Order proudly stated. **  
**

"Okay..." Percy slowly said, his mind still processing the four facts that were thrown at him in a flurry. He guessed that fell in the category of when he was a Seaweed Brain... No, don't think about that woman... Percy mentally chided himself for thinking about Annabeth and curled his fists, willing the pain inside him to stop.

"Gosh, let's get going!" Order exclaimed, checking the sky. The stars were peeking out already, and the sun was dragging itself wearily down the mountain, having held himself in the air for hours already. On its way down, it left a colorful streak that was painted on the canvas of the sky, a splash of orange and a dot of blue. The moon got ready to have a good night up, and Orion readied his bow in the night sky. Percy wholeheartedly agreed. He wasn't going to keep staying in the frikin' forest where one of the frikin' trees made a monkey out of him, even if the only spectator was Order. He furiously nodded his head. Order went back to the tree, and thrust the key at the tree. Percy was going to snort with annoyance, seeing how it was impossible to sink a key into a tree with no visible slots. He, however, was startled when the key was inserted into the tree with grace, a ripple of magic spreading across the tree and into the space of the forest. Order jerked the key to the left, and out of the blue, an ordinary door poofed into existence right in front of the oblivious Percy. Said person jumped back in fright, and landed flat on his bottom. He blinked rapidly, then rubbed his eyes. Order whistled suspiciously, and walked to the door nonchalantly. He opened it as if he did it every day of his life, which to Percy was probably true. Order stepped in the seemingly unlocked door, and closed it behind him. Percy scrambled up, and flung open the door, not wanting to be alone in the now dark, creepy forest. He caught up to Order, who was walking down a long, long corridor. It was dimly lit, the only source of light a ball of gas a mile( apart. Yes, the corridor was _that_ long. It seemed endless. The damp, slimy stones beneath their feet gave an eerie feeling. They started curving, snaking, left and right. Doors led them astray, or rather Percy astray, one favoring and welcoming them right, the other one, the left one, squeaked open on its own, as if calling out,

' _Choose me! Choose me!'_ Order, who knew the corridor and maze like the back of his hand, didn't stop to hesitate and boldly flung open the right. It let out a blast of warm air, and Percy peeked in meekly. He didn't know why he was so afraid; it was just a feeling. If he was his normal self, he would be trampling in with his friends already. _Normal self_... The self that still had his friends. His dad, Poseidon, his girlfriend, Annabeth, the rest of the seven, the camp... _With his friends_...He didn't have any friends. They were all lost in the whirlwind, also known as Samuel Adams. A piece of pure evil. Heck, he even had the nerve to make Nyx spill before stabbing him. How he twisted his friends, and severed his bonds. How he managed to do everything that happened in the last three months. How... Percy shook his head. No time to be thinking about that right now. He followed the Order who once more was walking away without him.

* * *

Beautiful. Tall. Ancient-looking. That was all that could describe the castle that was looming, towering in front of Percy. He craned his neck for a better look at the top of the building. It seemed to have been made from gold, with some type of unknown substance as a substitute for what seemed tattered windows, compared to the magnificent castle. The door frames were made from celestial bronze, and were encrusted with what could only be diamond. The windowsills were covered with precious and priceless gems. It shone with an unnatural gleam, a gleam so metallic that it made the gem look fake. But they weren't. Percy knew. Just a a feeling, a feeling within deep down in his gut. But hey, when had his gut failed to save him? Never. So, he was going to trust his gut instincts. He frowned. The castle seemed so... flat. He took a closer inspection, and realized this was the outer layer, the wall of the castle. The guards probably slept in the towers. Percy stepped in front of the door. It was at least thirty feet high, all made from a brass that one could only call... finished. Well-done. Polished. It looked as if it hadn't stood for a couple eons. Order stepped out to the door, and transformed into his godly body. He now stood only a few feet shorter than it. He yelled,

"Prosopon!" A face merged from the door, its pale gold skin glinting in the moon's bright light.

"Password?" He said slowly, his curiously deep and child-like accent leading the way. Order murmured something into his giant ear while Percy looked as far up as he could. The face, supposedly one of a 'Prosopon', was huge. The chin to his lips were already slightly taller than Percy, and Percy was what? Six feet seven?

"Perseus! We are going!"Order called, suddenly back to the size of a normal human. He gently gave a small whack to the large, brass doors. It opened with a deafening squeak, louder than someone putting the sound of screeching elephants on speakers and putting it on max. Percy shut his eyes and covered his ears, hoping to block out the sound to no avail. It was soon gone, too fast for Percy to even blink let out a breath of air. Order walked down a stone path, dragging Percy with him quickly, as if not wanting him to see anything in the courtyard. He yanked open a second set of doors in a hurry, and closed it, satisfied at hearing the secure 'click'. Percy looked up. The insides were amazing...

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update...I had orientation, so I didn't get that much time...  
**

 **NOOOOOOO! SCHOOL'S STARTING NEXT MONDAY!**

 **Well, hopefully see you next week? Maybe. I still have anther story, so maybe two weeks one update? I'll see how well it fits in with my schedule.**

 **Bye. I'm out.**


	6. Nightmares

**Hi, slow updates now, school started...**

* * *

 _Earlier:_

 _"Swear on River Styx," Order stated firmly, and inwardly grinned. There was no way out. He could not teleport, nothing. That is, unless he wanted to die. But, if he died, they would know without doubt that he wasn't, effectively trapping him like a mouse in a corner with a cat towering over it. The boy paled drastically, and said,_

 _"You win."_

* * *

 **Annabeth** **POV**

"QUIET!" Zeus roared, pounding on his armrests, to no avail. The steady flow of murmuring continued. In a corner, Athena and Ares debated which one was more valuable, wisdom or strength. Hermes and Apollo, with their immature mind, continued to rig traps around Dionysus; one reacting to every snore with a loud, blasting horn, another was alerted when he mumbled in his sleep; pouncing on him with a ferocity that could only be described as wild. A thousand fingers came out of the contraption, and ultimately tickled Dionysus until he had tears flowing down his cheeks. Aphrodite was gossiping with Demeter, who constantly mumbled: "Cereal is better." Hestia perched herself in front of the hearth, poking at it with melancholy. Poseidon stared warily at the marble floor, his fist supporting his chin. Artemis shot arrows savagely at cracks in the ceiling(which was designed to have cracks).

And I?

I was mercilessly stabbing Samuel. Yes, Samuel Adams.

The Samuel who was power-thirsty. The Samuel who took away Percy. The Samuel who was indefinitely evil. Pure evil. He confessed, spilled. Told us that he was a spy for the rising Kronos. Smirking, he told us that he commanded the Primordials to kill Percy. Laughing evilly, he told us all his plans, and all he had done, the seat of power he earned, and what he was going to do. He died with that evil smirk on his face. He was already dead. By the hands of me. Yet I kept on stabbing. Why?

Because he took Percy.

I want to apologize. To Percy. But I can't. He's gone. Nico, my only chance, was also gone too. They were just scattered in the raging tides. I never knew we were taking so much lives. Until now. But why? Why are they gone?

Because of this stupid bastard that I'm stabbing right now.

I wipe away his blood angrily as I continue. People call me, I don't care about them. Why should I? They were just another somebody that contributed in taking Percy away. I know I'm in no spot to be saying this. I was a main somebody, in fact. I stabbed him in the back, kissing this cold corpse. And he? I don't know how he felt.

Sad?

Angry?

Jealous?

No, Percy would never be jealous. Not the Percy I knew since seven years, eight years ago. He was kind, loyal, brave, _cute._

But why? Why didn't he speak up? Say that he knew nothing?

I stabbed Adams one last time, stepped on his smirking face, and finally rose to face the crowd.

* * *

My glowering finally stopped as I, with a big heave, threw the real traitor's bloody body down the Empire State Building. I peeked down as to make sure that the cadaver ended up in the boiling pot of greek fire, and not on the heads of a few locals. I watched as the body slowly withered away. The steam rose high, and I held my hand to it, feeling the satisfaction and burning joy inside me.

"Go to hell, Adams," I whispered, before whipping the steam away. When I said hell, I didn't mean the Underworld's Fields of Punishment. I meant _hell_ hell. Tartarus. To the jail Percy and Nico had created down there. They took a jar of the god's combined power, and threw it on a symbol, according to them. Thus creating a...sorta teleport, sorta fall into Tartarus transportation.

Athena put a hand on my shoulder. I let it pass. I don't know why I snapped at Mother...

Actually, I do.

But I was in a bad mood, losing Percy and whatnot. I sighed contently. I wish I could throw Adams off a million times more...the energy inside me is still crackling.

"Annabeth?" Katie meekly tapped me. Oh, yes. Katie Gardener. Why do I feel like I haven't met her in a few weeks? I just saw her yesterday... "Um, we're leaving..."

"Oh, yes, thanks," I said to her, my golden curls flying as I turned my head. I watched her leave, and saw...tears streaming in rivers down her cheeks. Her eyes watered again, and she wiped them away. As she was swallowed into the crowd, I watched as Hazel tripped and fell, before Frank rushed to her aid and yanked her up playfully. Hazel jabbed him in the stomach, her honey eyes sparkling. Deja vu. Percy and I...had the same little comical fight a year ago or so? What's this supposed to mean? Is he coming back? I know for sure that these thing don't come in as coincidences in the godly world.

"You don't have to pretend," Came mother's distant voice. She looked up at the swirling clouds, as if they were family. Her grey eyes glistened with a hint of sadness and wisdom. I looked at her, and for the first time, I saw how beautiful she was. Her curls of glossy golden were plaited delicately into a bun, and a grey crown of ivy sat royally on her head. Shimmering veils of stormy grey encased her body, trailing off behind her. Why couldn't _she_ be queen?

I felt as if I was falling.

Percy said the same thing to me.

 _"Why couldn't_ he _be king?"_

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, knowing what was the answer. Dreading the answer, I stared at the busy intersection where cars beeped and engines roared. Pedestrians walked by cheerfully, whooping and howling with joy.

"You know you are aching for Perseus," She answered, knowledge and wisdom dancing on her lips. "Don't pretend you are not." I looked up at her. She tilted her head slightly, and she smiled her warm and mysterious smile. Holding up her arm, I watched in fascination as an owl came swooping down, and fluttered softly onto Mother's arm. It's grey eyes shone with curiosity as he cocked his head to the side, then to the other. It ruffled its brown and grey feathers, before hooting with content. She extended her arm to me. Hesitantly, I held out my own. The owl, with another hoot, hopped onto my arms. I grinned at it, and smoothed down his feathers. I then made to give it back.

"You may keep it. Think of it as a token of gratitude." A token of gratitude for what? What did I do?

Mother swept away, and was guided to the refreshment table. Wait, wha~?

"Hey, Annabeth, don't you know?" Malcolm popped out of nowhere. Typical mind-reader. Malcolm had this really weird ability to sorta read other people's minds... Once, I was reading a book, and was wanting some lemonade because I was really thirsty having read all day, almost. Then, suddenly, there was a glass of lemonade waving itself in my face, and when I looked up, there sat a grinning Malcolm on my bunk. I had asked him how he knew, and still grinning, he replied,

" _Don't you know? I can read your mind, along with everyone else's."_

"What do I not know?" I asked, his optimism already getting on my nerves. We just lost the _Hero of Olympus_ for _pete's sake!_

"Don't you know?" He repeated. Annoyance made its way onto my face. Sheesh, just get it out, already! I glared at him, the _just-tell-me_ look on my face making mock terror appear on Malcolm's face.

"Spill it," I commanded. The terror on his face grew, until it was too much for him and he burst into laughter so intense that by the end my stomach throbbed with sympathy. The owl hooted too. Malcolm frowned at it. I told him. "Mother gave it to me, introducing it as a token of gratitude..." There was his other freaky power. He somehow manages to convey messages just by looking at the person. Hm, maybe we should introduce him to the freak show..

"We're celebrating the fact that Samuel is gone," He explained, one hand still clutching his stomach. He panted and heaved a few more times, then grinned at me. "Wanna join?"

"I don't want to," I turned around, hoping the words were set in stone and that he wouldn't bug me repeatedly anymore. Why celebrate? So we've gotten rid of Adams. But did we really have to sacrifice that much?

Percy?

Nico?

Thalia?

And they're celebrating? I felt disgust well up like a balloon inside me, then gush out like a waterfall. I stormed out of the room, and slammed my palm onto the elevator button. The owl, whom I had no time to name, yelped and flew off. As if sensing my mood, the ding! had a sullen and hateful tone in it. I went inside, not before kicking anyone in the shins who tried to come to me, even Malcolm. I stumbled in, and closed the door hurriedly. Jabbing the lobby button, I waited.

* * *

I sat on the beach, thinking of Percy. I was so stupid. Why did I have to? And he was loyal the whole time...I buried my head in my knees, and watched the sea-green waves rush between my legs, then retreat. Rush through my legs, then retreat. Every wave pounded into me painfully, whispering,

" _His eyes are like this, his eyes are this color._ "

The sea foam sank into the sand. And as I watched it sink, there was something. Just a flash, but something.

I looked at it. Picked it up. I examined it. It looked fairly like a book, yet it wasn't wet. The cover was shaded in a deep purple, and big, bold, shining black letters printed,

 **NIGHTMARES**

And I saw a picture, a scene, a video once I opened it. A picture of Percy slammed against the tree, and Nyx grinning. Then suddenly I was at the place.

In a blink of an eye, I was back on the moody beach where underneath, Poseidon's temper swirled in relentless circles. As a gust of strong wind carried my hair in front of my face, I saw a video playing. Of Nyx swinging a sword. I squeezed my eyes shut, and blocked my ears. The evil device slid off my lap, and was carried back out to sea in the tide.

I ran back in to my cabin, soaking wet, and collapsed onto my bunk. Sobbing into my pillow, my mind replayed the events involuntarily. I saw the hurt in Percy's eyes, as he was suddenly conscious...

I saw the villainous glint of the sickly green blade...

I saw the trickle of crimson blood pooling on his jeans...

And I saw his whole body clench in anger.  
In anger at me or the Primordials, I do not know. Possibly both. I would fully understand...

As I fell asleep, I knew that that book really did cause nightmares.

* * *

 **Okay, I finished a bit late. I was trying to adjust to school again...  
**

 **And I successfully survived the first week of school.**


	7. Assassin

**Updates will be pushed further, maybe, because I just got into the volleyball team...which means extra practice, so on and so forth...**

 **For those Star Wars readers, my friend 'Darksaber1319' recently joined, and posted a story, so if you want to search it up, here's the summary:**

 **AU. Anakin is heartbroken when Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order, her home except her first few years of life. He stayed in his room, only talking to Padme, who had been the first and last to see Ahsoka. She had given the Togruta enough credits to hitch a ride on a ship, despite the younger girls protests. But nobody has heard from the young Togruta since...**

 **So yeah, here's the next chapter...  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

My footsteps echoed in and out of the long corridor, like those Medieval castles Annabeth told me about, except it was way more awesome. I walked down the path rigged of worn out...cobblestone? I tilted my head up. Clarisse would love what was up on the spiking high ceilings... There were weapons of all shapes and sizes lined up and hung by rusty chains. Even from such a distance away, they looked so intimidating, like one sound, and they would all come down and slice you in half. Daggers, swords, flails, battle axes, clubs, maces, bows with razor sharp arrows that looked like it could just kill you by itself...

Yeah, Clarisse would love it.

In my thoughts, my foot caught on a ledge in the cobblestone, in which Order helped me up almost grudgingly. I frowned. He looked so different ever since he entered this castle, number one being the fact that his clothes changed. He was changed from casual outfit to silver robes, flowing in silky strands. A band of dark, pure black like a world with no light was wrapped around his waist, tied in a complicated knot I don't want to describe, but hey, can't blame me! It was like, erm, tied like a bow tie but also not...ah, whatever, just let it go. Embroidered on his chest was an...atom? I'm pretty sure I've seen it before... It was like a logo, like every school uniform had one, **(It's sucks to wear uniforms, you know! Yes, I wear uniforms...)** but yet different. It seemed to hold power, wisdom, evil, coldness... His eyes were now blue-grey, and blonde hair, long, very long poked out of the sliver hood casted on his royal highness. Number two was his personality. He was colder, regal, um, how else do I describe him...wicked?

I stared ahead into the gloom, but was forced to shield my eyes as something was opened up. After a while, the glare faltered and died. I blinked rapidly to get used to the now pretty much lighted room. It had a dome-like structure, its top lighted by a baby blue glow. Kinda reminded me of a planetarium, where we had gone to on a field trip long, long, long time ago in, what, second grade? Way cooler though, because there were seats around a large throne I assumed was Order's. It was beautiful, in a way, because it had purple and red streaks, circling around and around a ball of black, and gold lined silvery, shimmering background and ledges.

Next to it was a smaller throne. It was black, with some wavy sea green streaks in it. It was simple, but I had this urge just to plop down on the throne, it felt so much like it was mine! It also reminded me of the dining seats in the _Argo II_ , because it was looked comfy, and it gave nostalgic waves of home, in which Camp Half-Blood was it. I have to admit, although I still hate them, I still long for my friends, family... **(Okay, maybe that was a bit too sullen in a chapter like this, but hey, I'm listening to depressing songs right now...)**

On the other side of the throne, there were two more, about the size of my thr~ no, _the_ throne on Order's left. Both were also black, but one had bright electrifying patterns one would see in a meteor shower, and the other was just...black. Like, swirling black in a void, or maybe death...Strangely, this reminded me very much of Nico...he always had that dead look, and who knew what went inside of his brain then out the other way? That black just fit him like a girl would slip right into a dress, and find it was the perfect size. The dazzling blue was like Thalia and Jason's eyes. But the madness in it leaned towards Thalia. Jason was more of a...gentle person. Okay, that was a bit too of an understatement. Yes, Jason was fierce and a good match, but Thalia was _wild_ wild. Like, compare Jason to Thalia. See it? It's really different.

Around the four thrones were rows of desks and chairs, with the exception of an aisle in the middle. Occupying each and every chair was surprisingly humans. At least I thought so. Once Order entered the room, all of them stood up, and bowed.

"Lord Order," they said in perfect sync. That's when I inspected them closer. The girls had elf-like pointy ears, and glossy pink hair. Their face had a scary resemblance to an English woman, and believe me, English woman don't have patience. At all. **(Maybe I could do a one-shot about that? Tell me.)** Now back on topic. All had sun-yellow dresses on, the type Annabeth despise, which, erm, are the skinny ones? With belts? I don't know what they're called, and don't want to know. They all had really long purple boots on, which reached up all the way to the dress, which was about to the mid-thigh. How they manage to wear such horrible stuff...I don't know.

The boys had also pointy ears, and the weird thing about them?

They all had long hair, braided in two braids and set behind them. They didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, and in fact, they seemed to be competing to see which is the longest, because they had a sign in front of their desk that seemed to be the length of their hair, like that guy on the very left. He only had it about a foot long, and the sign read the same. I am no detective, so...yeah.

They wore suits, like those businessmen who work in the capitol or something. Their tie colors varied, but the rest was all black and white. So much better than the girls, although they really should relax more... I mean, seriously, what's up? You're like, dressed up everyday and what if a monster breaks in? It must be really hard to run in those things...

Order nodded back at them.

"Fellow Aesop, we gather here today to welcome a new member of our family," Order regally spoke to the crowd, addressing each and every one of them. His blonde hair made him look like those people in the movies (that I snagged a glance at when Sally watched them) that were like commanders of another galaxy. He swept up to his throne, and slowly sat down onto it. I walked down the aisle after him, and knelt down. My head was kept down as I waited for further instructions.

"Rise, Perseus," He commanded. I followed suit, and rose to face him. "Do you accept position of assassin and second-in-command?"

I was stunned. But the thought of living a happy life with who I guess was my patron, away from all my hurts, sorrows...

"I do, sir," I replied seriously. Really, why was he even offering me that position? I was just a betrayed demigod...although it was a pretty nice idea...

With a snap of his magic fingers, I was dressed from head to toe in black. My outfit was...beautiful. Silver fringes hung off pockets, sleeves, and about everywhere. I had daggers and guns up my sleeve, a belt with swords, and a sliver bow-and-arrow slung across my shoulders. Okay, I had to admit, at that second, I was sorta confused. Why give me a bow when I couldn't even shoot an arrow without flinging myself to the ground with the bow smashed on top of me? But the rest was pretty cool. Grapple hooks hung over my back, and sniper rifles of all shapes lay in a black case strapped to my back. To sum everything up, I was in a full-fledged assassin uniform with everything one could desire as an assassin.

He conjured up a ball of hot, glowing ball of blue gas. With a thrust, it was flying at me.

In a burst, I was in the midst of white hot pain. It felt like daggers were piercing through me, turning around and around. Poison sifted through my veins as salt was poured over my wounds. I grit my teeth, and squeezed my eyes shut to prevent a cry of pain. I was kicked up, then in an instant, I was standing on the ground, gasping. I looked over my body. Nothing had happened.

Except.

All the things that reminded me of Earth were gone, and instead of the SPQR symbols, I had the same symbol as Order did, the thing on his chest. It was soft blue, and I felt like I really belonged somewhere. A girl flew to me with a gold crown, jewels embedded so cautiously I could imagine a girl putting the last raisin on a cupcake, and running to her mommy with a grin on her face. It was set on my raven black hair, and I was guided to what really was my throne. I sat down on it with a smile so wide it could have surpassed a storm.

I had found family.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter...  
**

 **Here's a suggestion:**

 **Listen to some of Jay Chou's (周杰倫）songs... Although they're Chinese, which I am also, the melody is just...forlorn...**

 **Yeah, I'm out. Gonna go play some volleyball.**


	8. That's my little Goth!

**So I'm scratching my head right now, because, really, I sorta don't know what to write...whatevs.**

* * *

 _Earlier:_

 _"Now, who shall go first?" One of the mocked us, grinning maniacally. The other one snickered, and went to draw up the chains holding up the blade. "Oh, I know, how about you die together?" I wrinkled my nose at him, and growled. Nonetheless, he swung us onto the platform, and I felt myself landing on it with a big smack. I stared at the blade, watching it glint evilly against the bright green flames of Greek fire. In a matter of seconds, the blade was coming down. Right before it hit us, we were taken away by something or someone, and I shared my surprised look with Nico. After spiralling a few times, we were tucked into blankets of darkness._

 **Nico POV (Yay! Finally got to see what happened, right?)**

I, needing not much sleep, woke in an instant. My eyes immediately adjusted to the light-swallowing darkness, being the person I am. Thalia laid next to me, still out cold. Tentatively, I reached out and shook her gently. Her eyes shot open like someone had just stabbed her. The brilliant electrifying blues frantically darted around, categorizing everything (although everything pretty much was just darkness), before reaching out and touching me, who had been in front of her the whole time.

The floor seemed so much more cooler now ~heck, I think it just totally froze~ when we heard footsteps. Loud ones. The heels clicked on the echoing stone corridors, and they seemed to be getting closer. There was no door, though. It was just a circular room, not even the slightest bit light up. So our eyesight was basically useless. Except I could technically see in the dark...never mind. I scanned the bland dough of black, looking for the invader.

Really, this mysterious person saves us from dying, then puts us in apparent danger...I don't know which one's worse...

Thalia grabbed me, her hunter reflexes tuning in. Cupping a hand around my ear, she whispered,

"Hold onto me tight, got it?"

Nodding numbly back, we strained our ears trying to define the direction in which the sound was coming from, although the idea of holding onto someone just sent shivers down my spine.

It seemed to be getting closer.

Out of a wall popped a man. Not really a man, but sort of. He had long hair, braided in two braids and set behind him. A black suit rested upon his upright shoulders, and white could be seen underneath. A light blue tie was tucked solemnly into the buttons, and he seemed to hold power. He was a human, in a way. He could speak English, at least.

"Follow me," He muttered grudgingly, inspecting us like an officer would inspect a criminal. Suspicion bloomed in me immediately. No introduction? No greetings? Just a plain 'follow me'? And he seemed to be unwilling. I tried to be infernal and stare at him coldly.

"Why should we come with you?" I asked him, eyes narrowing till shadows were all I could see.

"My lord saved your life," He rasped in anger. So this guy's master saved our life, huh?

"I would like to see him," I requested.

"Don't you dare fool us," Thalia growled at him before gesturing at me to follow her and him.

* * *

We were walked into a castle, and entered into a court, where the man-person took his seat in the countless rows. (By the way, Thalia was drooling at the weapons...) On a throne sat what I assumed was Mister-All-Mighty. He had silver robes, flowing in silky strands. A band of dark, pure black like a world with no light was wrapped around his waist, tied in a knot that seemed kingly, very kingly. On his chest was embroidered as what I recognized as a solar system. A blue star, three brown planets...what else could you call it?

"Nico di Angelo, am I correct?" His voice boomed across the giant court.

"Yes sir," I replied back without hesitation. My eyes wandered to the person next to him. He seemed familiar, but different. He was too far away to make out, though.

"And you are Thalia Grace?" he regarded Thalia, who nodded her head, still staring at a throne with blue that could match her eyes perfectly.

"I am Order," He replied formally. I blinked at that. Order? If I remember from my secret studies (long story...), Order was...the brother of Chaos. And Chaos was the creator. Which meant he was the destroyer, in a logical sense. Don't question. But still, he was dark. Evil. So~ "No, I am not the evil one. Chaos, my brother, had taken the credit, although I am the creator," He spoke before I had further thoughts.

"So, basically, you're the creator, Chaos is a lying piece of cheating filth, and we are involved," Thalia got it straight.

"Yes," Order nodded slightly, shattering all my suspicions. The man next to him had been silent the whole time. "Then let the interrogation begin."

Before I could properly open my mouth, I was surrounded by mist and questions were spewed at me by the businessmen and women like gunfire in a war.

"Nico di Angelo?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"We ask the questions."

"Yes."

"Fifteen?"

"Yes."

"Son of Hades?"

"How~yes."

"Has been to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood?"

"Yes."

"Used to have a crush on Perseus Jackson?"

At that, the mysterious man gave a choke as he was sipping what suspiciously looked like Blue Coke.

"How'd you know that?"

"We ask questions, you answer."

"Yes..."

"Favorite color black?"

Now that was getting a bit ridiculous, but I decided to play along, see where it led.

"Yes."

"Can shadow travel?"

"Yes."

"Was part of the Argo II?"

"Sort of?"

"Cousin of Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace?"

"Yes."

"Lives in a small cabin off in the countryside?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"That was seventy years ago, thank you."

"Lived seventy years in the Lotus Casino?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Was sentenced to be killed by Zeus?"

I liked how they didn't show respect to Zeus, because honestly, I should have every right to be.

"Yes."

"Had a sister named Bianca di Angelo?"

Why did they have to say _had_? I think I had enough torture, thankyouverymuch.

"Yes..."

"You are fully permitted to enter the Hikanatoi, welcome," They finally cut it, organizing papers and scribbling some things down. The mist was diminished and Thalia stared at them in anger, as if she had just gone through the same thing，but maybe five times worse or something.

"Welcome," Order stated solemnly. "If you choose to join, you will be equal, third in command with your, ah, partner."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Explain everything first," Thalia demanded.

"I receive and help people who were categorized as outcasts. People who were betrayed. People who were killed without justice. I feel like they merit a second try at life. But I change them. I help them start over fresh. Just like that American system...oh, right, the Federal Witness Protection program. They get new identities. They get to experience with their powers and start something all over again. I am Lord Order. These people," He gestured to the rows of over-serious people, "are my Senators. People who help me choose wisely. They are basically my jury."

"And this thing runs like the Feudal system in the Renaissance," a new voice rang out. It was the voice of the mysterious man. It tingled me in the bones and echoed in my head. I had heard that voice before... "Order is the king, I am the lord, you guys are the nobles, these congressman are the nobles, and the army are the peasants."

"Seaweed Brain?" Thalia cried out, unbelievably horrified. 'Percy' winced at the name. Thalia shrank, mumbling apologizes.

"You're Percy Jackson?" I accused him.

"Yes..." He looked down. I wanted to go hug him, I though he was dead for the longest time in my life. But here he was, second-in-command, _next to Order_. "Long story, maybe next time," He waved his hand, looking at our priceless expressions. I swiftly marched up to him.

"How'd your outfit change into _that_?" I eyed his black costume.

"Um...long story short, I pledged myself into second-in-command and an assassin," He gulped as Thalia marched up too.

"And you're here for almost the same thing," Order added on.

"So...we're becoming assassins?" Thalia stared at him as if she had never seen a human face before.

"Only you and Perseus. My dear Nico will become a great war general, I believe," His eyes twinkled at me. So, he's thinking I'll be a great general...maybe that would be a great idea, just fighting galactic wars, away from Planet Earth...

"And we'll be what-in-command?"

"Third," Order stated.

"Okee-dokee, I'm ready," Thalia said with sarcasm flinging goop at Order.

"I'll go first," I volunteered.

"That's my little Goth!"

All I did was glare.

* * *

 **Yay, this was a bit early, but whatever. Now I can finished my promised one-shot for my other story...**

 **But come on! We lost the volleyball game...**

 **I'm out.**


	9. Eulogy

**Late update...Can't help it, I was SO busy...and tired...  
**

* * *

 **Jason POV**

Father was mad _again._ He just wouldn't accept the fact that he was the one that lost us the children of the Big Three~excluding me. Percy was gone, Nico was gone...

Thalia was gone.

Why couldn't he just accept the blame? He obviously knew it was his fault, but he seemed reluctant to believe it. It was as if the thoughts weren't able to penetrate through his thick head. Whenever we tried to convince him to try to help, (believe me, it got so bad we had to beg Athena for help...), he would laugh hysterically, then just snort and wave it off. Everyone was rather poignant, and did not have the will follow his ridiculous ordains. Who would follow his "Just forget about Jackson, Di Angelo, and Grace," or "this isn't my fault! I can show you the truth." No one had the aspiration that the banished three would every be seen again, but I couldn't blame them. In the beginning, I had been disgusted with Percy as well. He was a spy for Kronos, at least I thought so. Now the remaining of the Seven just spent their time gloomily and miserably counting all the good times they had with Percy on their bunk, replaying every memory. You could say we were depressed, or crazy, anyhow. I'd just lay on my bunk, staring at the ceiling, trying to take myself back into the old times. Then the gold would burn out my eyes, and I would go outside and sit with the strawberry plants, the soft breeze blowing across my face and rustling my blonde hair. The melody of the dancing leaves would drive me to sleep, then wake me up right before curfew. Yeah, I think I haven't had dinner since...last Tuesday. Yet I'm not hungry. I rarely saw Annabeth, too. The last time I saw her, she had a tattered T-shirt on, her blonde curls frazzled, and a sorrowful look on her face. Think she had gone to the beach. No surprise. I had to go into the forest once just to get the burning sensation out of my eyes because I was thinking of Thalia too much. Her face came swooping in my vision, too many sweet memories unsettling my heart. I would then slowly drink in all the past pictures of her. Loneliness in my refill, I would sit back on my bunk, nursing a cup of strong coffee. Leo had been the weirdest. I had actually seen him reading books, tons and tons, when I walked in one day to ask him an important question that I had had on my mind for days, weighing my senses down. When I had asked him why he had suddenly started he was reading, he had grumbled, "Well, my name basically means 'I read' in Spanish..." I knew that wasn't the real meaning, but I needed to drop it~both of us needed it. The humor that supposedly existed in him was gone. They were whipped away in the polar winds of ourselves. But I think the one that been hardest hit was Hazel. I only saw her the day of the meeting, and that was it. Now I can't even say 'according to Nico' because he was gone too, lost in the thunder and lightning. One of the Hermes siblings told me they had peeked in and saw her sobbing into her pillow, still wearing the same clothes that she had worn for the meeting. Frank...well, Frank...was somewhere back in California...and no one has seen him on the east coast since. Pipes just...disappeared into the cabin and never came back out. I heard the Aphrodite siblings whisper around that Pipes had built a little room in the corner for herself 'to mope in' and viciously roared at anyone at the door. I figured she needed some time, so I left her alone.

There was a bitter, icy blanket of silence around the camp as I walked out to the forest to try to clear the cobwebs of the lost ones out of my head. Everyone solemnly did their business, then went back in. There was no more capture the flag, no more activities. We were on our own. The meals were served and all, but no one could except the fact that great heroes were lost because of their childish thoughts. No one bothered to have fun. Why have fun when the heroes could be halfway down the highway to hell?

The viridescent leaves were colored a ghostly brown in the autumn air. Nothing seemed to have a will to live. Leaves cackled and screeched from every trembling tree, and crispy golden leaves lay stony on the icy ground. As I walked further in, the world seemed to spin a complete circle. Flashes of bittersweet memories entered and exited my vision. Honey color blended in, until slowly, I was back at my cabin. I slowly extracted my hands from my pocket to open the cabin door. I kept my head down as a slurred leap was executed before I collapsed on my bunk. I stared at the ceiling. Soon, the darkness yanked me in and I was fast asleep.

* * *

We had the burning of their shrouds today.

Even if they were still alive, who knew? They most probably and undoubtedly wouldn't forgive us. I certainly wouldn't. I smiled rancorously as a blue shroud was taken out~not just any blue. It was a sparking blue, brighter than any sky, twinkling. It seemed like silk was woven in.

My eyes closed.

It was the blue that I saw everyday in the mirror...and Thalia's eyes.

It had a circle with a plant-like object embroidered delicately in black in the center of the fabric. The symbol stood for strength. Yeah, if Thalia was anything other than a great sister, she was strong. Not only physically; she refused to listen to the fact the Percy was a spy (not), and strongly ignored the fact everyone wanted to slam into her. Yet she was gone anyway. What have the Fates done?

It was amazing how Percy's shroud mirrored the sea.

Everything was same~the turquoise, the ripples, the waves, the foam, the spray...nothing was out of place. It was as if the ocean had painted itself on this as a gift to Olympus's possibly greatest hero. The same exact glimmer existed in Percy's eyes. It was as if the moon had come down and shone on the silk, for gods, it looked so natural.

The depths of darkness in Nico's fabric yanked me down and suffocated me. It was like no light was ever even seen on the isolated puff of smoke. It felt like I was going swimming. Then suddenly I couldn't reach the sunlit surface because something kept me down. It took me lower, lower, lower, till I was suspended in an everlasting cloud of black. I struggled and struggled, till all the air in my lungs was used up, and everything was lost.

It held mystery, and its solemn, dark meaning led me to anything but happiness. Was this how he felt everyday?

"We gather here to mourn for our lost heroes, Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace," Chiron started his dour speech. "We all bow our heads to the gods to beg for forgiveness for our stupidity, our childish decisions, and our horrifying acts to our beloved. We hope they have a better time wherever they are, and hope they forgive us. They were great characters, but now all that remains of them is emptiness. Perseus Jackson was a hero. He brought us liberty once more from the upcoming storm of the war against Titans. He was one of a kind. No one would believe his fatal flaw was loyalty during those times. He stuck with us the whole time, and fought bravely. Never in a thousand years have I seen someone like him. He flooded our life into us again in the most dire times, and was a great man. He endured the ordeal in Tartarus, never once looking back. He fulfilled every promise once sworn. He got us out of the second war with a possible weary heart, but I feel that he was a bird with happiness poured in at every direction. **(I'm listening to "Maple Leaf" by Jay Chou right now...it's pretty much the right lyrics and melody for right now...)** He never once was what I thought he was. I was so wrong to judge him that way, and I'm truly sorry, Perseus." He took that time to blink away upcoming tears, and willed away his life's winter. He took a deep breath. "Nico di Angelo was a brave, kind little boy. He may not have fit in, but in the end, he was a hero. Not much can be said about him, because too much cannot be described in words. He may not have touched as many hearts as dear Perseus has, but in this moment, I feel every single one of you recognize who he is inside. We will never forget his help in the war against the Titans, and the courage leading them to the other side of the Doors of Death without comfort must have been a fire blazing steadily inside," he finished the acknowledgement about my little cousin who I had almost never met. Then it came. "Thalia Grace was one of a kind. She was a courageous, strong female, whose inside was bombs of strength. She was a great hunter, and I cannot forget the smile on her face when she first came to camp. No one will ever be able to forget the valuable lessons all of them taught us when they came. Wherever you are, may the gods be with you."

I wasn't angry at the short description of Thalia, because honestly, I wouldn't have been able to even describe her that much. She was just...my sister. My hero. Even if I could say something about her, it would just be the same thing that he said. I hadn't even been with her that long...

That's when I finally saw Annabeth again.

Her hair was all snared, and a wool sweater I had seen Percy wear many time had been neatly kept and put on delicately. Her eyes were red and swollen, **(that's what happens to me when I cry; it gets swollen and red.)** and the tips of her mouth were still pulled down. Her nose was also crimson; probably from blowing her nose. A pair of blood-soaked jeans (that had aroused lots of whispering) were on, with the words **I AM PERCY** printed on in sharpie. Sniffing, she made her way up to the front. A tattered piece of paper, thrown on the ground, which I picked up, was Percy's eulogy. I guess she decided she knew everything by heart and was going to go without it. I understood. When I heard of the news, I just made up everything in my head, because I knew them well. It would seem like a dishonor if we didn't know our own sister.

Taking a deep breath, ending it with a quavering exhale, she looked everyone straight in the eye, then began.

"P-Percy..." A tear leaked out of her eye. She smeared it on her cheek, took another deep breath, then stared at her hand. "Percy was a-a great boyfriend, and a great partner. H-He was my everyday life and I loved him so dearly. I-I was so foolish to fall into the traps," she growled the next part, "Of Samuel Adam. I-I was so..." She took a change in course. "Percy was a great hero...and I still love him! Yet my only excuse was that He had tricked us..."

"That isn't an excuse; it's a fact," I muttered. Around me, people nodded. Annabeth, who had heard it, crumpled down.

"He-He saved my life and all I did was betray him!" she cried.

"I know," I answered, feeling stupid.

"He did great things and was caring," she quickly ended it, not knowing how to describe the next part.

When everyone had done their speeches, it was finally my turn.

"I first want to talk about my sister, Thalia Grace," I started, beating myself not to cry. "I don't know how to describe it, but she was an awesome sister who I looked up to and followed. I wanted to someday be like her and be that strong. I knew she had a fear of heights, but still, I felt that as siblings, it didn't matter what we were afraid of. All that mattered was what we were. Our structure. Just imagine the fear as a scratch. A building with a little nick won't collapse, would it? A little fear wouldn't bring you down, would it? Plus, a fear is equal to another fear. Like, I used to have a fear of staplers. But I got over it. She got over it, too. But in my eyes, she was almost a god. She led my path, even though I almost never saw her. Once I met her, it was a vampire with a wound. Once my lips were latched on, I couldn't let go. Whenever I felt I couldn't do something, the thought of her gave me a fresh start. Of course, you too, Pipes," I reassured Piper. A vague smile played on her lips. "Although she couldn't be my everyday life in actuality, she was there the whole time. In here." I patted my chest. "She carried me on, and I want to thank her for that, even though she may not be here anymore. She was true strength." I fingered my glasses in my jean pocket. I moved on to Percy.

"Percy was a great partner. I still remember all the times we got mixed up who was leader, and all the times we worked up the partnership. His humor never really got to me, but believe me, now I feel like all is understood. I won't forget his habit of eating blue food," everyone chuckled. "and won't forget his undying flaw, loyalty. I don't even understand why loyalty is a flaw~more like a component, a defense. We were so stupid to think that he betrayed us~how could we forget? A guy like him would never betray us. I hope, man, that he comes back. That way I can properly apologize." I really _do_ hope that he comes back. If he doesn't come back...but for now, I'll talk about Nico.

"Nico was the little brother I never had. Sure, at the beginning, I hated him for his unexpected visits, and wanted to strangle him with a cow bell, but now, he feels close. I never really understood him, but now I know how he feels. Most likely lost, isolated, and bunches of scattered emotions. I don't know him much, but after the war, he was family. Unfortunately, it was a short-lived relationship. He's gone, and I wish to express regret."

With that, the shrouds were burned, one by one. I watched the sparks fly high, an wondered if someday, they would be back.

I stared at my outstretched hands and revised my eulogy.

* * *

 **Finally done! Happy short weekend!  
**


	10. New Nickname: Brainy Kid

**Well...I reread all my chapters, and found out the first several chapters were horrible...should I change them?**

* * *

 **Percy POV  
**

We, Thalia, Nico, and I, were finally at home. Imagine sitting in front of a crackling, blazing fire with your two favorite cousins huddled beside you on a bouncy, fluffy couch, watching some silly old cartoons on a dumb channel with wool blankets tugged on a jar of crackers in front of you. That was exactly what was happening. We were in our dorm, waiting for the 'dark season' to pass. Order had explained that they had seasons, too, and that right now it would be really cold because we were in a cold season. He told us that the sun fades out for a 'rest' and we were trapped in icy blankets for a good few months. Yes, since we were barely settled down, we didn't have to train and whatnot. Instead, we got a few weeks off for ourselves. And this was what we were planning to do: stay up late, watch TV, and relax. No, the season was not called winter. It was just called the dark season. Okay?

I reluctantly reached up away from the snug wool to snag a couple crackers, but after waving my hands around the jar a few times, it was clear it was empty. With a quiet "I'm gonna get us some more," I stretched and stood up. Walking somewhat sleepily, the kitchen was finally in sight. The marble floor made the frost bite through my teeth force me to shudder in the cold. I yanked on the stem of a flower hanging to the ceiling, and it glowed a ghostly pink that at least lit up the room. The dining table now looked like it was made up of a gem Annabeth had introduced as 'Rubellite Tourmaline', glimmering a shady, lustful pink. I decided to have a change of snack, so I pulled opened the fridge to grab some butter. Yes, we had refrigerators. Order had saved us the trouble in learning how to operate their machines by just getting us the normal stuff. At least to us it was normal, although the people in the corridors had stared at us when we were moving this stuff in.

I grabbed the needed corn, and chose to use the old fashioned way, a popcorn kettle. Shattering sounds met my buzzing ears as the corn was poured in like liquid. I put it on the stove, and envisioned my mother doing this when I was young. _Put the kettle on, turn the heat on, add the butter, wait awhile..._ I snapped up the heat, tossed the butter in, and leaned against the granite counter. Banging sounds were produced as the corn was fluffed up into what we knew as popcorn. After a slight doze, which I was awoken from by a final Bang!, I cautiously pulled the kettle off and set it on the counter. Going to the countless cupboards, it wasn't long before a sea green stained glass bowl was found, buried deep. Careful that nothing was forced out with it, it wasn't long until I was skipping back to the couch with a brimful of steaming popcorn, all lathered in buttered.

"Thanks," Thalia stole a couple from the bowl and popped them into her mouth. I rolled my eyes and set the bowl down on the table. Jeez, she really has no patience. Just wait a few seconds! "Sh," she said as an afterthought. "Nico's asleep." I looked over at him. He seemed to be sleeping, until a smile betrayed him and forced the edges of his mouth up. He burst out into chuckles, then stopped to grab a handful of popcorn. Crunching, he said,

"Hey guys, I want to play with the room-maker thing again." It was a control panel that Nico had grown to love playing with. You could create rooms with it. And other stuff, for example blankets. Or backyards. Or flying bananas. Yes, he created flying bananas as a joke. No kidding. I mean it.

"Fine," Thalia said with a yawn that split her head into fourths. She snatched the remote control and pressed the power button. Dropping it, it wasn't long until we were all situated at the panel, waiting for Nico to make his move.

"Look out at our backyard from our veranda," Nico told me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure," I agreed. I jogged to the glass door, swiped it open, and then stepped out. A salty and homey aroma poured into the breezy lands. I looked down.

What I saw was pure beauty.

The roaring waves of a blue yet green ocean shattered on the penetrating rocks, then crept back into the sea. It happened again and again, so many times the motion was drilled into my head and stayed put in my memories. But instead, I blurted out,

"What's that mountain in the back?"

There was a faint hump in the background, all greenish and blueish, and if I'm not mistaken, that's a mountain.

But then the hump rose and then fell.

"Percy, what mountain?" Nico walked to me. I mutely pointed to the still moving hump. Thalia came with a handbook Order had given us when I had mentioned 'mountain'. The hump disappeared. "I don't see it."

"It's over there...it just vanished..."

Nico squinted, as if it was too small. At last, the hump peeked its head.

"Oh, there!"

Thalia tried her best to inspect it without getting too close to the veranda's rail. "It looks like it's moving."

"It is."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"Um...by the looks...the body of a dragon."

"Okay, thanks," I replied. Seriously, I am not freaked out. More like it sounded like awesomeness. Like, what are the chances a dragon lands in your backyard, even if it's a few miles away?

"What do you mean, 'okay, thanks'?" Thalia stared at me.

"You make me feel alienated!" I whined at her playfully.

"I meant to."

* * *

"Percy!" Thalia called to me from the door to her bedroom, the screen of mist in front of her.

Now, this thing worked like those freaky computers. You have a keyboard, you have a face full of mist, and there you go. Our Skype. You basically just talk to the person, look at them, but I personally think that this thing is a conference call machine. I mean, the only person we talk to is Order, and usually, it's about the upcoming universal turbulence caused by Galaxy _Luna_ VIII, a galaxy named for its...brightness? Anyway, it's because of the tension caused by the comet that's going to crash into them in a few months, which, accordingly, should wipe out humane existence. The emperor says to stay, but then 99% of the population is ready to flee in terror. Then you have the empror's guards obeying orders and pinning everyone inside, which obviously leads to fury, which then leads to a definite war. Now everyone is involved because of the _occurrens loco_ , a explicit time when all the galaxies are drawn together by a force still unknown to the vast populations, which mean that the comet will not only destroy them who knows who will be its next target? So now I think the emperor is right. they should stay. Where do they run?

"What?" I queried.

"Order says that once this season is over, which is gonna be in a few days, we're starting our assassin missions. First one is to go to Luna VIII Planet Coordinate 376."

Sweet, a mission.

"So, what am I doing then?" Nico tapped Thalia with a glare smacked on his garish face.

"Um.."

"You are coming with me," Order stated to Nico, his voice thick with static, crackling through the microphone.

"Order, why's the thing so crackly?" Pinecone leaned in toward the microphone with the fear it would be too fuzzy for him to clarify her words.

"I don't know! Never in my few hundred consolidated lifetimes have I ever seen this trouble brooding about!"

"Oh."

"Maybe it's the comet," I suggested. It was a wild guess.

"That's it!" Order exclaimed. "Bye!"

"Congrats, Brainy-Kid! You actually got something right!" Thalia looked at me with sarcasm oozing through every crack.

"Brainy-Kid?"

"Yeah, Brainy-Kid." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Not."

"Good."

"So, wanna go to the...er...beach?" Thalia awkwardly pronounced.

"Sure."

We slowly made our way down the five flights of stairs, Nico lagging behind due to the weight we had forced him to burden under. As soon as we made it into the salty tangs, I knew that it was home.

"Home is at heart, and house is where you live," I whispered at the sea.

* * *

 **Ridiculous, cheesy ending. I know. Sorry. The homework that has been distributing around is tremendous! Too. Much. Homework, teacher, don't ya get it?  
**


	11. Thalia One Little Girl?

**Now we're in the volleyball semi-finals! Hope we'll make it to championship!**

 **Just telling you, updates might be slow...I have finals for the quarter...such a nuisance...**

* * *

 **Thalia POV**

Now this was kicking some booty.

We're at Morana, a planet where Order said we'd be going most. It's full of graveyards, always dark due to the grey clouds that block the sun, and generally just Halloween-themed. Even its name, Morana, means corpses and graveyards and coffins. I wanted to take a selfie and send it to Nico via something we call screen chats, where a screen pops out of a watch on your wrist, but we had no time. There was an organization that existed here, extending through several galaxies, and its main branch was here. They basically were the immortal Osama Bin Laden of the universe here, with many more branches, and maybe a gazillion times more times powerful, but yeah. We were supposed to kill as much as possible.

"Percy, there's a couple of guys with the logo," I hissed to Percy who was currently toying with the new binoculars we had received. The 'logo' was a sign that marked them as part of the organization; it was a black star with yellow...erm...dots orbiting it. "Get down." He obeyed, immediately back on his senses and alert. He got out a silver green bow that Order had crafted for him and notched and arrow toward the tallest guy. It was fired.

The effect was instantaneous.

He sizzled as venomous green crept up him and engulfed him. These arrows were poisonous. One arrow, you're dead meat. The few men around him shouted in horror and backed away from him. This wasn't the normal poison you'd find on the black market. This was the _real_ poison. The kind that was found deep in the planet's core, the type condensed from poisonous fumes that could make your soul rip in half if you breathed it to sticky, more effective poison allowed to be lathered on arrow points.

One last crucifying scream was heard before the only thing seen of that guy was crumbling ashes.

"Hey, great. Never knew you could fire and arrow," I whispered to Percy with a choke of laughter.

"Practice," He replied, although both of us knew that even if he practiced the full twenty-four hours, he would still never be able to shoot an arrow straight. "Nah, it was actually just part of the blessings I received."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"We still have three to go," Percy reminded me. I grabbed a dagger from my sleeve and spun it in my hand.

"Let's play darts," I told him. Then, I shut one eye and aimed for the skinniest. I threw it at him and watched with satisfaction as it ripped through his tender flesh and slammed into the ground.

"No fair! You got the easiest!" Percy pouted and whined as the remaining men alerted each other that someone was targeting them.

"Nope, that was fair," I grinned.

"What? How?" He glared.

"Just...hurry up before they're gone," I ushered him, plunking another dagger into his hands.

With a mighty arm wave, the dagger was impaled right in the heart of the farthest guy running away. He dropped.

"My turn," I beamed evilly with a shadow underneath my eyes, as Percy later reported. With a flew of my wrist, the dagger sliced through the air and landed with an echoing thud in the ribs, signalling the end of that group.

"Cool," Percy commented.

"All done," I announced.

"Well...then I guess, mission successful," He replied. He scrambled up and squinted in the distance.

Then I don't know exactly what happened; all I remember is a flash, a twisted cry of pain, then Percy sinking to the ground with a hand on his side and blood, red and gold, flowing out.

"It's nothing," He breathed. "In Tartarus, I went through worse." No, what he faced was simple compared to this. The arrow impaled in him had what Order described as _"excruciating, pure excruciating"_ poison, as what I saw. The poison was blue, he had said, and if I had a picture to match the wound with, I'm sure it would be almost twins.

"We gotta get you back," I attempted hauling him over my shoulder. "Come on, you're so heavy," I gritted my teeth. He didn't move a bit. "Percy..."

"Hm?" He winced and grabbed the side of his shirt.

"I think I need Order HERE," I replied.

"Yeah, day one and shirt ruined. Mission accomplished," He sarcastically muttered, although I could here the shelf of pain wedged tightly in there. His breath hitched as his hand tightened around him, as if he had someone pouring acids into the wound.

"That's it. I'm getting Order," I announced. Tapping the wristwatch shakily, it wasn't long before a "yes?" came through. "Order, emergency. Percy got hit with that ememo-mo-mo-something poison and now, uh, we need your help. And you might want to get him a new shirt..."

"I'll be there right away!" Order's alarmed voice rang through so loudly that the ashes stirred. There was a distant " _Hey people! Hurry up! Get the healers! No, not the nerds, the_ healers _, okay?"_ And the then the screen went black. Yeah. I know. He's crazy. But he saved us. So I guess he's not crazy. Whatever.

"Percy, stay awake," I slapped him. He replied with an indignant "Hey!". "I...didn't slap your face, I high-fived it..." I quickly made up a crazy reply so he wouldn't kill me. I had almost already pushed him off this building/tree because, you know, I hate heights. He had replied to that with a stamp on the foot, and believe me, they hurt more than cleats. So, yeah, I did _not_ want to get on his bad side again. Apparently he didn't pass out, because all he did was clamp his side and send dirty glares at me, or at the floor. He seemed immune to pain, because he wasn't grimacing or anything that expressed pain.

"We're here!" Nico called from the other side of the building. I jumped and almost flew off the building.

"Nico!" I scowled. He ignored me and walked over to Percy.

"Can you stand?" Nico put a hand on his shoulder. Mutely, he shrugged his shoulders. He pushed off the ground and wobbled around, seeking balance while one hand still was there at his side. "Apparently yes."

"I...just need some rest," Percy blinked sleepily.

"No, no, no, Percy. The legend states that if one that is poisoned falls asleep, they'll never awaken," Order stepped in. "Now you must slap him, Thalia."

I walked up and slapped him one on his right, then his left, then his right and all over again till his cheeks were practically bruised.

"Now I'm awake," He groaned. With one available hand, he rubbed his definitely sore cheeks. "How can you even get the poison out?" True. Everyone knew Percy was a fan of sleeping, and a few days or weeks ago he slept for ninety-six hours straight~four days. When he woke up he realized he was starving and practically ate the whole fridge up. That's why I set up an unremovable alarm clock on the wall that buzzed whenever I woke up. Handy, right? The annoying thing is, I never have the privacy...

"Good that you are," I told him.

"It'll take a few hours for the poison to thicken, then we can extract it," A gruff, roughly-sounding voice explained. He was a man, with a green mask on that covered his mouth and his nose partially. Underneath that blanket, I could see a few ginger hairs poking out. He had irises colored with swirls of green and brown, and had Mars-ish red hair. He wore a suit and tie, and had, surprisingly, sneakers on.

"And you are..." I waited for him to give his name out.

"Ophalo Agawi, doctor," He stated with courtesy. "You just have to stay awake till then."

"But...isn't their some machine that can let me sleep and still let me wake up?" Percy protested. He groaned and yawned, and I went over brashly and whipped up his face again.

"Son, poison is a delicate thing. It cannot be contaminated, nor be forced on by machine. It has a free spirit. One touch to it, and it will strike on you. The only way to heal is to play along," He gently explained. His gloved hands gestured right along, ending with a spreading. Percy looked disgruntled but didn't say anything. He allowed his hand away and discovered that the horrendous bleeding had stopped. "Good, I see that the bleeding has stopped."

"Do I just stay here?" Percy asked, flumping down and staring at the black sky where a few stars had come into clearing.

"Yes," I replied immediately.

"I see one little girl has a lot of enthusiasm," Ophalo teased with a sparkle in his ocean-vast eyes. "But yes, you do need to stay."

I wanted to yell at him, but I guess at least I was right at the end...

* * *

 **Well, long story short, my friend has urgent business and estimates a three-year delay in her updating... She gave me her username and password and I have to post the AN note for her saying that she can't update for three years...how should I write the AN note? I really need help!  
**


	12. Chaos's Bargain

**So, this is a few hundred years in the future, because honestly? There's nothing much to fill in on in the few hundred years, and there's some climax ahead, so, yeah. And for people who can read it, read it:**

 **Tihs yaer I was put itno a calss wtih no feirnds. NOOOOO.  
**

 **The reason I put that note so deformed his because studies show that an average person only reads the first and last letter of a word, so I hope this still makes sense to you...**

 **(Although I personally hope you aren't able to read it.)**

 **Oh, and, guys, did you guys read the new book Rick Riordan wrote? You know, Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer? I did. Want me to write fanfic about it? Huh?...'  
**

* * *

 **Nico POV**

I groaned and opened one eye grumpily. _Every morning_ Thalia's alarm stupid alarm clock woke me up, buzzing through the room and furling in my ears. At least she could have made it so I don't get disturbed, instead of waking me up whenever she woke up. Believe me, she's really too dynamic. She wakes up everyday at six, the current time, and expects us to stay up to ONE A.M. with her? Yeah, sure. I'm pretty sure it would be easier to kill Zeus with lightning than enforcing that rule for a few more centuries.

Speaking of centuries, this is my third century at Order's Palace, also known as something even I can't pronounce, and I still look, what, sixteen or something? I might look that way, but trust me, I know way more than it seems like. I've seen death, oblivion, and a bunch or shudder-worthy insane gut-wrenchers.

"Nico? Are you up yet?" Percy spoke like he had a cold. Then I recalled: ever since that poison arrow, that beardy guy doctor told us that every century, Percy would have a relapse. Every time, it gets less effective. Now its just at cold level.

"Um, well, I'm just changing," I called back. I quickly fumbled for my jeans and my T-Shirt. As my nimble fingers quickly undressed me and slipped me through my garment, I thought about today's special.

"Quick, we have to make it to the Grand Feast Hall to tell them about Chaos's arrival," Thalia added in. Right. We were supposed to tell our soldiers and honored dead about Chaos's arrival. Today he was going to come and talk to Order about only they know what. We were supposed to act as good as possible, and just basically act as if the world might end if we weren't cautious enough. Which wasn't so much of a great example, since they could cause our end anyway...

"Coming!" I grabbed my black spear and charged out of my bedroom. Then I dropped by the kitchen. There sat Percy and Thalia, munching on Fruit Loops and Cheerios while snacking on chips at the same time.

I cleared my throat at them. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"This," Percy said with his mouth so full I could've sworn he said 'Missed!' or maybe 'Kissed!'. Either one was equally terrifying, so naturally, I went with 'This'.

"Cheerios, Fruit Loops, and Pita chips!" Thalia cheerily informed me. I took a chair, grabbed a handful of Cheerios, and popped them nonchalantly into my mouth.

"What are we, kindergartners?" I grumbled after swallowing.

"No, we are preschoolers," Percy looked at me innocently, and started pretending to throw a tantrum. That's one of the top ten things I hate about Percy. He has this sarcasm factory that practically burst because of the overwhelming sarcasm.

"And I assume you have recovered," I stiffly said back.

"Whoa, we gotta go," Thalia pointed at the clock.

* * *

We rushed down the corridor, (and almost knocked over one of those shelf-things that hold those weapons) and entered the Grand Feast Hall. Percy quietly shut the doors with a point of a finger. Then, with our hoods over our heads and our feet shuffling down the aisle on the red carpet with eyes glued to us, we made it to our seats.

"All Rise!" The Captain of the army shouted with a loud, demanding, booming voice.

Okay, hold on, pause.

When I said Captain, you must be thinking, ' _I thought you three were generals and top four commanders!'_ Okay, one soldier had asked the same thing. Percy had replied like this in one breath: "It's like the feudal system. You have Order, the king, then you have us, the lords, then you have the generals, the knights, and then you have the soldiers, who are, no offense, the peasants." Then he had to take a breath with all three liters of air whooshing in his mouth.

Anyways, back on track.

Then the room was filled with scraping benches and rising demigods and demi-titans that all raised their hands in salute.

"Lords Alpha, Gamma, and Omega," They shouted in a perfect unison. (Percy's Alpha, Thalia's Gamma, and I'm Omega) We rose too.

"To our _polemistes_ ," We calmly answered.

Percy banged his hand against the table. Everyone fell deathly silent, and sat down to listen to Percy.

"Today, Lord Order will be, ah, absent for a couple of priceless hours. So, in order to prevent havoc, we shall serving in his place as head. Today we will need most of our Alpha-ranked soldiers who are exceptional at stealth to keep watch around in the corridors, because we do not know what lays in the future, be it a long time away or not at all," Percy announced with such proper grammar I felt a laugh burst in me. Seriously, when does he ever speak like that to anyone except them?

"The Gamma team will be in...Galaxy 147Y2W for the brewing galactic war number five. Be sure to take the space ships 7 to 23, not 48 to 73, because I'm sure that 48 to 73 are busy with another matter," Thalia instructed the Gamma team who were muttering among themselves in the middle of the hall. Maybe they weren't too happy at the fact they were going to have to go to the most violent galaxy in the universe that is reachable (believe me, there's still some places in the universe we can't reach...). They died once, they might die again.

Thalia risked a glance at me.

"The Omega team will be in charge of two things: half will be sniping at those cold-blooded societies, you know, S23, and half will be in charge of the duty of collecting the honored dead," I addressed the people who were looking like they were nose-deep in a book. They gained determined looks in their eyes. See, they might be Omega team, but actually, in our terms, that actually means 'The determined, courageous strongest'. They always are the people who get the most done. They take bricks the size of cars off my shoulders.

"YESSIR!" They yelled.

"Well, everyone has to eat before, don't they?" Percy smiled and snapped his fingers.

Breakfast had started successfully.

* * *

After the credible, glamorous breakfast, (where Percy ate twenty blue pancakes, three blueberry muffins, five sunnyside-up eggs, and dranks five mugs of coffee and orange juice), we slapped ourselves to the wall and crept up to Order's, er, headquarters, where we listened onto their conversation with our Alpha army just behind.

Everyone jumped when inside the chamber, someone slammed something onto the table.

Then there was a quiet but deadly threat issued.

"Order, you may have tricked thousands into believing you are actually creator, but think again. Yours is merely a tad bit of reality. How many people do you think are on my side and still worship me? More than you can ever imagine. Do not underestimate the powers of the Fates. Though some claim they are made by Nyx, which I believe has some blood in your veins, they are actually from ME. Descendants of me, but at least they are still related. Do not keep spinning this web of lies. You yourself will get entangled. All these vast plains of soldiers. Your three top four commanders~" At this point Percy pointed at himself wide-eyed "~They belong to ME. You stole everything. Now you have the universe's top three best warriors at heart on your evil side," Chaos angrily hissed.

"Well, sorry I have those people with me now," Order drawled lazily, as if Chaos wasn't worth his time.

"YOU'LL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!" Chaos yelled as if he was getting frustrated trying to teach a little kid multiplication.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see that coming," Order sang in a mocking voice. How was this the guy that saved us from the blade that was going to kill us? He's infernal!

"Brother, excuse me for a second," Chaos said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, of course," he replied with a yawn.

Chaos was heard turning the doorknob, so we all scampered. But we all stopped when Chaos whispered,

"I know you're here. It's alright. I just want to strike a bargain."

"A bargain?" Percy repeated, as if he was suspicious. Which was true. But, whatever.

"A bargain," Chaos said in a firm tone.

"Okay, what is it that you want to trade?" Thalia queried.

"Well, I'm not really trading anything. I'm just proposing an idea."

"Go for it," Percy said.

"Well, you've all seen how Order really is. Would you like it if I transported all your men and you to my palace and live as a server of Chaos?"

Three minutes and forty second passed.

I muttered to Thalia, "Do you think he's being real? It looks like he is." Percy nodded.

"Yes," We all replied.

"Great! Now, to begin with, transport all your troops to my destination, AM5TH7, and then excuse me for a while, because I think I still have some matters to clean up," Chaos cheerily said. "See you...in approximately twenty minutes."

Then he disappeared inside again.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry, got caught up in the playoffs. Now one thing: Do you want me to upload faster with fewer words or longer chapters but longer intervals? I NEED TO KNOW, SO REVIEW OR PM ME!  
**


	13. The hole in the wall

**Ok. I'm working with someone else for another fandom right now, so that might take a while. Other than that, everything's pretty good, if you don't count finals...  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The way the three were transported did not leave them with great feelings. Percy staggered off and gagged all the way to the sofa, the only thing in his blurry sight. The moment he was on, he fell asleep. Nico was relatively better, and so was Thalia, Nico only suffering a headache and Thalia just plain exhausted. It was like going on a roller coaster and then seeing nothing below your feet. Then you were spiraled around and around before bouncing on the somewhat floor. And then...they came out of the furnace.

"Sorry guys, forgot you weren't used to it," Chaos grinned. He looked around at the three people sprawled on the sofa, one awake, and two asleep.

"How **do** you get used to it?" Thalia groaned, stirring. She sat up and yawned. Her stomach had almost exploded in horror when she saw no ground. Drowsiness engulfed her, but she fought to stay awake.

"Well, it took me three thousand years," He offered. They groaned. "Oh, and, guys, coffee's that way." He pointed at a doorway.

"Are you sure?" Nico grumbled and stood up to grab a cup of coffee. Thalia took his spot by laying down.

"No, it took me five thousand," Chaos called after him. Thalia rolled her eyes. Just leave it up to the old Gramps to make things weirder. It made her think that this guy was not really Chaos, but some stupid Dumbledore who dressed up as him.

"Gramps, seriously?" Thalia bluntly asked.

"I guess you could call me Gramps," Chaos scratched his chin mock-thoughtfully.

"A-Okay, Gramps!" Thalia exclaimed. Percy jumped and snorted. And of course, Percy only brings disaster. Sometimes big ones, sometimes just a bruise. And this time it just had to be a big one.

Next thing they knew...

"RUN!" Chaos bellowed at them, hands pushing a purple barrier at a rearing monster. It was large and scaly, lithe and sly. It had scales ranging from silver-blue to sea-foam white. It frothed and roared at Chaos, gnashing its silver teeth and batting with its large blue-grey paws. It seemed like a dragon, but also had some resemblance to the sea monster Percy fought aboard the Argo II, the one labeled "Shrimpzilla".

So that's what Percy decided to call it.

"Oi, Shrimpzilla the Second!" He yelled at it, brandishing his beloved sword, Riptide. Even though he absolutely despised the gods, the sword he had been given was something he could never give away.

It swung its head at him, mumbling confusedly to himself.

"I told you to leave!" Chaos shouted at him. The barrier gave up and collapsed as Chaos flew across the room. Shrimpzilla the Second had slammed its shoulder into the magical wall.

"Chaos!" Nico threw the only thing he had at the monster: the cup of coffee. It sloshed over the monster, but seemed to have no effect. That got Nico really mad. He started to use the magic Order had taught him. With a few words from an ancient, forgotten language, black flames rose from his feet. They swirled around him till they reached his palms. "Stand back!" He ordered. Then the beam of darkness was shot at the still pretty much confused Shrimpzilla the second.

"Good, it's gone," Thalia sighed with relief.

"You could've let me handle it," Percy grumbled.

"I'll pay for the hole in the wall it made," Nico told Chaos when he entered the room with rubble in his hair.

"No, I'll do it," Chaos snapped his fingers. The wall's hole was gone. "That's a minor disturbance, that monster, in case you were wondering." They nodded their heads. To think that was a minor disturbance...

"Nice nickname, Shrimpzilla the Second," Thalia grinned. "I don't know why you put 'the second' after it, though."

"It's because...long story short, on the Argo II, a sea monster came and then we all started calling it Shrimpzilla, and that monster sorta reminded me of him, so yeah.." Percy sheepishly explained, rubbing his neck. "That reminds me... Chaos?"

"Yes?" Chaos sounded concerned.

"I need you to promise us three one thing." Percy looked at them. They nodded, knowing what their condition was. One condition that if broken, they would go. It was something they never wanted to do again.

"And it is...?" Chaos looked at them.

"Promise us we never have to go anywhere or to Earth again," Percy pleaded. Chaos looked in his eyes. There lay his story, unfolding, in his eyes. it flashed through horror and times of pain. It seemed to pass a strawberry field, and showed darkness that seeped through the dirt.

"I will," Chaos answered with an intensity in his eyes.

"Good," Percy breathed.

* * *

They all settled down in their rooms, which had been furnished an re-constructed in a flash, a literal flash.

"Well, uh, 'night?" Thalia closed the room to her bedroom. She crumpled onto her bed, and listened to the boys having their quiet conversation. They always had this conversation when they thought she was asleep.

"Nico, do you...think I did the right thing to tell him our condition?" Percy sounded firm, as if he just wanted an answer, no more.

"Yeah. If you didn't, we'd have to suffer all those things that come along with hating a place and people. And if they need help, they'll find someone else. Who cares if we're the universe's best warriors? They threw us away. So why go back? There's no point. They'll realize their choice," Nico replied.

"You're right," Percy sighed. "Gosh, we really do hate them."

"We have a reason," Nico told him. "And they know it." There was a sound of a mug clinking onto the table. Most likely Nico was drinking his coffee. That boy can't go anywhere without coffee, can he?

"They'll find Adams or something as their hero," Percy's voice contained hate. "They don't need us anymore, do they?"

"No, they don't," Nico replied.

"Well, 'night," Percy whispered and then feet were heard entering rooms.

Thalia thought about their conversation for a moment. Out of them three, Nico and Percy had got it the hardest. Out of those two, Percy had gotten it the hardest. Percy was stabbed in the back by his own girlfriend, labeled a traitor, killed by the primordials, gotten disowned by his own dad, gone to Tartarus for a piece of wood then realized everything had changed...then he realized the guy who saved him was evil and then he had to remember Shrimpzilla... Nico had been shunned the moment he got into camp, then he went to Tartarus, then shadow-traveled the whole crew and passed out at least a million times, then he was shamed and then almost killed, then...yeah. Comparing their stories to hers, she seemed to be living a fairy tale, with Hunter friends and Artemis as a protector and Queen, and getting through life with hardly a scratch. The only part that made her even was when she was taken away to be killed by her own father. Everything else was perfect for her.

 _Not anymore,_ She thought.

She sunk into her dream.

 _"No, Percy, don't go into that cave! You'll die!" Thalia screamed for Percy to come out._

 _"I have to, Nico's inside!" He shouted back._

 _"But..."_

 _The dream dissolved into a blank white cover._

 _Order appeared._

 _So, you think going to Chaos will resolve the problem, brat?" Order spat. Thalia tried to speak, but it was like she had no lips, no mouth._

 _She shook her head frantically._

 _"Of course not! I WILL COME FOR YOU!"_

* * *

It was a short dream, but when Thalia was bolted out of sleep, Percy was already getting dressed for training.

"Guys, I had a dream," Thalia began. She hated talking like this, because she was sure the boys thought her as weak when she did. She grabbed a handful of Cheerios, a bowl of milk, and sat down.

"Mhm," Percy answered through a mouthful of blue pancakes. He swallowed. "Was it a vision-dream thingy or was it your fantasy?"

"The first," Thalia answered.

"Tell us," Nico replied. He was wearing a black sweater on with his head covered, and wearing jeans that were ripped at the knee. He seemed to be calculating something, which is probably why Percy answered when she first came in. It was hard to believe Nico was a few years younger than them.

"Well, first, I was screaming for Percy to come out of a cave, and that he'll die, then he told me Nico was inside. Then everything went white and Order stepped out from nowhere. He asked me if going with Chaos would solve the problem. I shook my head, and then he yelled, 'Of course not! I WILL COME FOR YOU' And then I woke."

"Oh...so he's coming," Percy digested all the information. "Just when I thought we were safe, too..."

"Percy, when were you ever safe?" Thalia glared at him.

* * *

 **Okay, Happy Thanksgiving, even if it was yesterday...  
**


	14. Realistic Nightmares

**Okay, I guess, finally getting into SOME action. I apologize for the boringness of these last few chapters and hope this chapter will be much better.**

 **One thing I have to remind you guys is that the winter break is approaching, meaning that updates will be on temporary hiatus.**

 **Occasionally, I'll make it someone's POV, but for now, they're all going to be third person. Oh, and, there is gonna be some violence in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Let's just say, Thalia wasn't ever going to doubt her dreams anymore. Not even the ones about the pink fluffy unicorns going over the rainbow. And if life was going to get any worse, let's just say it has already.

Percy was locked up in his room, sending papers of notification to every galaxy. He was cracking under the stress, being the commander of the whole palace seeing that Chaos was off on equally important matters. As Thalia brought some more papers into his room that just arrived here from the galaxies to whom Percy had notified, she could really see that Percy was being wore down.  
He hadn't slept in a full seventy-two hours, the strain of a possible universe-wide war pressurizing him till he felt like a tiny dot in the midst of a sea of giants. There was nothing he could do except prepare for war while pursuing peace. The peace idea was most likely and definitely going to fail. The army needed to be trained, galaxies informed, and while there was hundreds of other people who could do that for him, he chose to do it himself.

Percy yawned, and rubbed at his sore and tired eyes. The remaining work could be done tomorrow, as there was no hassle. As he wearily dragged himself to the arena for training, having received papers from Thalia earlier, exhausted sea-green orbs squeezed shut for the moment.

He didn't want to be involved in another war, especially concerning his commander, but for the sake of possibly the universe, he was going to live through it. Especially since it was against Order. Yes, the Order that had saved him and revived him when he was alone and dying. Order was there, but alas, ambitions can take over one's mind and cancel out one's heart.

But, he couldn't say even half of the stress was from the war. At least three quarters of it was from a single plot. Order had plotted that the first planet to go down was Earth. While Percy hated their guts, the planet did hold his concern and his rightfully so. Even though he didn't care the least about them, there was hundreds upon billions who where innocent and did not have the right to die. Just because of a few gods and godesses and some demigods, Percy couldn't just leave the rest to suffer though they didn't have anything to do with it. And, plus, the demigods and the Twelve Olympians that he did not want to meet still held a place in his heart. No matter whether the place was full with heartbreaking memories or sunshine and strawberry fields, they still where just...there. And nothing could change that.

Annabeth...Jason...Frank...Hazel...Piper...Leo...Though they all turned their backs to him, they still hit him like tidal waves. No matter how bad they seemed, they seemed to always be there. Always there to help. To smile with. To play with. To duel with. To eat with. Their deeds had reserved a permanent sunshine-filled lot in his heart. Yes, it burned sometimes, nearly destroying in the process that summer, but as it was, it always remained. Just like their friendship.

Percy blinked in realization.

Without him noticing, his feet had brought him not to the arena, but rather...to Chaos's office. He frowned. Why would he be here? Chaos wasn't even here. He examined the door frame, chiseled with a clear hue of blue, and was polished in oil. Why did something seem off...?

"H-eeello there!" A stumpy elf, as it seemed, popped out of the door. Percy jumped a mile.

"W-Who are you? I'm pretty sure Chaos doesn't have elves..." Percy asked, although even if it did give him an answer, he was sure it wasn't gong to be reassuring. The elf had stubby, knotty knees, that seemed to just be filthy, wrinkly skin above the bone. It had flappy ears the hung limply.

"Ah, Chaos? Well, I'm afraid you are NOT in front of Chaos's door," The elf replied mischievously. "As far as I am in knowledge, you are at ORDER'S -may he long live- door, not Chaos's. You are just about to enter his office for an appointment, it seems." Percy frowned.

"What...?"

"Groven, send the boy in!" A deep voice that was definitely Order's bellowed.

"Yes, M'Lord," The elf replied obediently. "I will send the boy in as you requested." He opened the door with a sneer. "Welcome to your doomsday," He whispered. Percy, having not heard that last line, walked in. As he passed several mirrors, he noticed that he was not in his pajamas, but rather the outfit that he wore to council meetings. His hair was slicked back and a hood was over his face. He had on his black cloak and cape., with his greased _arna_ armor, with the metal named after the village it was first found in. **(AN: That is NOT true.)**

He walked past shelves after shelves of books, where the only source of light was a small, faint orb. It was somewhere Annabeth and her siblings would dwell. The room was dimly lit and the corridors seemed to be endless. His feet rapped on the stone floor. Percy frowned again. When he was at the door frame, he was sure the next door was right in front of him. So why...?

Percy entered another door that he had seen earlier. Looking back, there was only one shelf of books. That was weird...

Unfortunately, that one glance back had him up against the wall, an Order grinning manically at him. "You think you petty teenagers can slip past ME? The mighty Order? NO. Tonight, you shall pay for all the deeds you three have committed. But first...let's have fun." He grinned with a malicious glint at him.

"Groven!" He barked.

"Yes, Master?" The elf appeared at the door frame, materializing from an apparent nowhere. He looked warily at the now shackled teenager. "What may I do for you? Bring the knives? Or perhaps sharpen Your Majesty's weapons?"

"Bring me all my weapons and _that_ ," Order ordered. **(AN: NO PUN INTENDED.)**

"Yes, M'Lord," He backed away into the shadows.

Percy tried to break free, but with his mouth occupied with a rag, nothing could be done. He winced as the shackles seemed to have purposely stabbed him with a stray wire dangling from it in the ankle. By concentrating, he could feel the trickling of blood along his foot.

 _Great, they busted my ankle. Now what? It's just gonna sink deeper if I try..._

"Here they are right along," The elf announced. Opening one eye, Percy saw a bundle of even more than razor-sharp blades. He desperately tried to inch away from Order. The wire sank deeper into his ankle, grazing the bone.

 _That wire just isn't gonna come out, is it?_

Now his ankle was numbing up, and he was hobbling to keep balance on one ankle. The other one was no use. He grit his teeth as Order selected a relatively dull one if you compared it to the other ones. He strolled up to Percy, as if he had all the time in the world. Percy eyed it somewhat warily, although he knew one stab wasn't going to hurt him; as long as it wasn't going to be special types of metals he'll just heal automatically.

Order lunged.

On instinct, Percy attempted dodging, only to cry out in pain as the wire all but penetrated his entire foot. He toppled over, and Order took that for granted by stabbing the dagger into his thigh. Percy gasped in pain as Order, smirking, twisted the bladed in. This wasn't some ordinary metal. It was the type he couldn't heal...

He grinded his teeth, forcing the pain away.

If he could just escape...

"Well, boy, how was that? My metals are very useful, eh?" Order gloated. Percy looked him straight into the eye.

"You are not going to hurt my friends, do you promise?" Percy asked.

"If you'll stay," He offered.

"I'll stay, just leave them alone," Percy replied. Order nodded.

"Very well." Without further ado, he sheathed a second one and stabbed it into his other ankle. Percy clenched his teeth as he felt bouts of pain wash over him in tidal waves. Never in a million years had he thought a simple dagger could cause so much pain. His ankles seemed to be disconnected.

"What..." Percy croaked. He swallowed. "What is that? A...promise?"

"Yes, boy. I will keep you here. Your ankles are gone, how do you run? You can't!" Order guffawed hysterically.

 _Why is it always like this? Why are the people I trust always turning out like this?_

* * *

 **So, I know, relatively short chapter. This is the final chapter for the year. I meant to make it longer, but I really gotta go to skiing now. Bye.**


	15. A battered, bloody body

**Okay, so...VERY long gap...my writer in me left me...plus I injured my finger...and this is my...third rewrite? Or is it my fourth?**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

His veins felt like they were injected with acidic ice.

Everything inside him was just so COLD, yet at the same time sweltering hot. His head pounded with such ferocity that he was sure one more slam and he was going to die. Sweat poured down in salty streams, down his face and dripping onto the stone floor damp with his blood. His ankle jolted pain throughout his body so steadily he was starting to think that that was his heartbeat, reminding him of the few minutes that lay ahead before death.

He laughed bitterly.

 _Great, now I'm goi_ _ng insane._

Agony ripped through his body at every movement, even stabbing him evilly when he remained still with exhaustion. His hair was tousled and mussed up entirely with the dried blood from the wound on his head when Order had pounded his head into the stone walls. Percy was ready to give up. Order had locked him up in the fiery room, injected with a liquid Percy was sure was poison.

His clothes were in tatters, all drenched in blood and sweat. He clutched at his heart, where every heartbeat sent out poisoned thumps.

 _It hurts._

His left hand wandered aimlessly around the walls, but barely. After being thrown in, Order had gone ahead and done the honors of snapping his wrist and slashing his thighs with already bloody knives. Percy stumbled as his ripped-through foot caught on a crack. He collapsed, drained of all the adrenaline keeping him up and about. Even the betrayal hadn't hurt this much.

He sat down, and closed his eyes, letting about a barely audible sigh as he felt his consciousness float away, away, away like a balloon. Maybe, at last, the darkness could envelope him and give him the blessed peace he so desperately needed. It was as if the clouds were restricting his balloon's entry, though, because a moment later, he felt as if the balloon had popped and he was staring straight at the next blank wall.

Percy doubled over as he felt his stomach lurch with pain.

Slowly letting his eyes stray up, he found himself face-to-face with Order, with a menacing smirk on his face, a knife in one hand, dirtied with his blood. He had stabbed him.

"You..." He hissed.

"Me," Percy agreed calmly. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of the demon.

"Do you realize now? How much anger and pain you have caused me? I was so close! And now...you shall suffer for it!" Order reached out for collar, stiffening as Percy jerked away from his grasp. It seemed to flick an "anger" switch, if he wasn't already, in Order. "DIE!" He roared.

"Balance." Percy weakly forced those words out. "Balance."

"What balance? You wanna prolong your death, huh? Fine with me!" Order seemed to take it as encouragement. He slashed at his arm, then, tossing in salt, grinned in satisfaction as Percy held a painful grimace. He sealed the cut with saltwater, laughing manically as Percy realized the salt was IN him now.

He squeezed his eyes shut in agony, unable to control the scream that was ushered through his parting, chapped lips. He panted, but refused to let any other things escape him. He looked around in a daze of pain, hoping that Thalia, or Nico, or ANYONE would come.

Order seemed to take advantage of his pain.

He played with him, toyed with the knives and blades on the shelves. One by one, like arrows propelling off bows, they thudded into him like darts on a target. One by one, they flared up his pain and created puddles of blood that soaked the life out of him. One by one, they killed him.

"Percy Jackson...second-strongest...is killed by Order!" Order laughed manically as he continued brandishing daggers and swords, all pointed at one person; one object: Percy.

"You...Balance..." Percy murmured, as pain seemed to take its hands and wrap it around his throat for the kill. "You can't disrupt...balance..." He let out a painful cry as a dagger pierced straight through his heart, following with a blue ripple of energy. With that, Percy closed his eyes.

* * *

"Soldiers of the Void! It has come to our attention that our Alpha leader is missing! All shall abandon their positions and start immediately searching for him! Go!" Thalia yelled with panic at the breakfast hall.

As if the room was suddenly unmuted, the once silence-filled room was brimming to the brink with chatter, murmurs buzzing with worry, panic circuiting steadily throughout the room. Almost immediately, the Alpha team had stood up and exited the room, searching for their leader.

"You can't deny it, the Alpha team really loves Percy," Thalia murmured to Nico. He nodded back. Especially those who Percy wanted, like Zoe Nightshade, or Luke Castellan. Those had left almost right after Thalia's very short speech. "They're like his sisters and brother..."

"Technically, Luke sort of is his brother on the godly side...or maybe nephew," Nico gave a small smile, happy to find some humor in such tragedy. "Zoe is related too. So is Lee. And Ethan. Didn't you see how happy he was when he found out that there was a Nemesis Cabin?"

"I know, and now I wonder: How is life on Earth going?" Thalia wistfully asked.

"Probably not sulking for us," Nico replied darkly. "They're probably just still congratulating Samuel I'm-the-best Adams. He'll probably never get old. They probably don't even remember us."

"Nico," Thalia admonished. "Don't get too bitter at them. Channel all that bitterness towards Order. Man, I'll never doubt a dream again..." Thalia beckoned for Nico, and they too began a back-breaking search for Percy.

* * *

Chaos's palace was never small. It was always snug and fit. But as Thalia and Nico searched desperately, it only seemed like the corridors grew longer and doubt weighing tons. Stairs seemed to expand and rooms multiply. Several times, they thought they were lost. The castle was searched numerously, only finding nothing but other soldiers. They've abandoned lunch and wasn't planning on dinner, either. Giving up sleep wasn't going to be very hard, either.

"It's hopeless!" Thalia cried. "He's gone!"

"Thalia, we don't know yet," Nico held out a hand, and Thalia gratefully grabbed it, pulling herself off the dusty floors. "We still have hope."

"Hope..." Thalia gazed at Chaos's office entrance. "I hope Chaos would just come back..."

Nico brushed past her, and was tempted to open the door. He heard a scuffle.

Pressing his ear to the door, he heard a weak mutter,

"Can't...Disrupt...Balance..."

 _Percy._

"Percy! Can you hear me? Tell me!" Nico started pounding furiously on the door after realizing that the door was locked. He tried to bust it with his powers. Nothing. All he could hear was Order's maniacal chuckles and Percy's labored breathing.

"Perce! Hang on! We'll get you outta there somehow! I promise!" Thalia joined Nico, battering her fists with determination. "Stay strong!"

Nico opened his mouth to shout, but it was as if the words were pushed back into his mouth as rippled of blue energy ripped through the air. It carried a salty tang to it, and was starting to fade. It was now starting to become fainter and fainter. Soon, it disappeared.

"We found our Alpha leader at section 3! Hurry up! He's not gonna last long!" Thalia shouted panickedly into the air, her voice magnified by the hundreds. Soon enough, the team was charging with an air of determination.

"Open the door first!" Nico commanded, pointing at the mahogany slab of wood that separated the crowd and Percy. They obeyed instantly, using all they had and tried to burst through.

Still nothing.

"Anyone?" Thalia yelled in frustration and in fear for her cousin.

No one.

The blue ripples ripped through again.

Then, in front of the door, to Thalia and Nico's horror and surprise, appeared Percy in a battered, bloody, unconscious body.

* * *

 **I don't know...should I leave Percy alive or dead?  
**


	16. You're not supposed to be here

**Some people wanted Percy dead, and some alive. I'm sorry to disappoint you if it was not what you hoped for. Thanks.**

 *****VERY IMPORTANT***Also, I'm going to change the title for some reasons, so most likely the link to my story will not work. If it does, please tell me, because... I really don't want the old link to work...you can say I'm trying to hide from someone, which is sorta half-true.**

 **Oh, and, I'm sorry for the late update. I was watching Akame ga Kill!, an anime, so I got really caught being said...enjoy.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Yeah, I've been doing this a lot, but...I promise the next one won't be.)**

Thalia opened her eyes, disgruntled.

Yawning, she mumbled, "Who woke me up?" She closed one eye, and blearily kept the other one open. She scanned around, with no memories as to how she got there. Then her eyes fell on Nico, who was staring into apparent space. That is, until she saw what occupied his attention span. He was staring at a bed.

Well, a cot, actually, surrounded by drips and wires, machines and a few chairs. She was on one of them.

All the wires, the beeping, the green substances in the drips…they all pointed at a pale, deathly figure with locks of raven hair matted with what was looking very like blood.

 _Percy._

He was bare-chested, but gauze and bandages obscured most of the view. Gauze and bandages that were bloodstained, in fact. All wrists were either bound up, bloody, or pierced through with wires of all sorts, of all purposes. His boots were gone, and both were replaced with casts. He only wore boxers, because his thighs and shins were all bandaged, too.

"Man…he looks like a human mummy," Thalia observed quietly, as memories rushed back. There was him found dead on the floor, him being treated urgently…her waiting the longest time for him to wake up…and Nico surprisingly very calm and seemingly as if he knew it was going to happen.

"Percy? Of course," Nico gave a faint smirk. It faded quickly, though, when Thalia asked,

"How long have I been out? How come I don't remember anything about them reporting his injuries or anything of that sort…I only remember finding him and the healers treating him."

"Well…after you saw him ankle you sorta…just…passed out…"

"He was in bad condition…ankle torn…other one broken…and worse…he was poisoned." Nico's eyes shadowed over as he reencountered the isions that swam underneath his eyelids. He remembered…

 _"Percy! Wake up, man! Percy!" Thalia shrieked in disbelief as her cousin bled thoroughly onto the highly polished floor. Raven hair matted with blood, several cuts still flowing from the head, slashes up and down his body, and his ankles most utterly destroyed…he fell. With those wounds, his life force bled out._

 _"Order…" Percy uttered disorientated, and that was the last of his sea green emeralds before they were buried deep beneath his eyelids, and the two generals did not know whether they would see them resurface ever again._

 _"What did he do to you? Speak, Percy!" Nico, too, was panicking._

 _Pandemonium began as whispered hauntingly filled the room, some ghastly, some mortified, some scared, and some in shock. Their captain, their kind captain…lying on the cold floor…was nearing his death. And the scary part? They could do nothing to save him._

 _As Thalia and Nico pressed with intense pressure on all the wounds possible, Thalia felt Nico suddenly untense and give up his positions, standing up._

 _"What are you doing? His life depends on us!" Thalia screamed. "Come back and help! What's wrong with you? You devil!" She continued to rant on as Nico stood there, rooted to the ground, his boots seemingly as heavy as tons. His head was spinning as he was forced to realize…the true cruelty of the Fates, of destiny._

 _"I wonder if he'll be in Elysium…" Nico whispered._

 _"Don't tell me… you're giving up?" Thalia cried in despair. Nico gave a feeble nod._

 _"Even now…I can feel him suffering…and his life is drifting away from him…" It was true. It was like his lifeline was a helium balloon, in a child's innocent hands. But…the Fates ripped it out, and cackled as they released it into the air. It floated up…and up… and up…until Hades reached his mighty godly hands and yanked it deep, down, under._

 _"Well, the least we can do for him is let a healer check him up..." a soldier quietly_ _whispered._

 _A girl, wrapped in her own silky blonde hair, with blue startling eyes, ice-cold, snorted. "As your comrade, I'm not surprised you're still optimistic." Though a glint of humor was shelved in her words, they were still bittersweet. "After all…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as a healer, masked in green, pushed her aside._

 _"Lord Alpha!"_

 _"Do what you can," Nico ordered._

 _"I will not fail you!" He quickly assembled his things, and with Percy, quickly disappeared with a flash of purple. Thalia followed suit quickly, but Nico paused, looking back at his team, solemnly and silently regarding each and every one of them with his hazel eyes, gazing into the depth of their soul._

 _"Watch out for danger," He said quietly, before slipping away into the shadows._

* * *

"It seems like he didn't die," Nico murmured. "I guess I was wrong." Though he acted calm, inside he was exploding. He was stronger than he thought, and that made him…oddly, proud. Nico didn't know why, but he still felt weird. Percy wasn't exactly alive, he was on the brink of death. He just wasn't in the underworld yet, so he couldn't exactly be dead. But since he was stripped of a heartbeat and a pulse, stripped of any activity, he was not alive. Nico did not know which one to choose.

"I'm so glad, too." Thalia grinned, and stood up, refreshing her sore muscles. Grimacing, she added, "How long WAS I asleep?" Nico tilted his head slightly up.

"Hm…about maybe an hour?"

"Good. I want food."

"It seems like he didn't die," Nico murmured. "I guess I was wrong." Though he acted calm, inside he was exploding. He was stronger than he thought, and that made him…oddly, proud. Nico didn't know why, but he still felt weird. Percy wasn't exactly alive, he was on the brink of death. He just wasn't in the underworld yet, so he couldn't exactly be dead. But since he was stripped of a heartbeat and a pulse, stripped of any activity, he was not alive. Nico did not know which one to choose.

"I'm so glad, too." Thalia grinned, and stood up, refreshing her sore muscles. Grimacing, she added, "How long WAS I asleep?" Nico tilted his head slightly up.

"Hm…about maybe an hour?"

"Good. I want food."

* * *

Percy opened his eyes, very much confused.

"W-Where am I?" He sat up, expecting pain as Order's traumatizing face flashed through his mind, but felt none. In fact, he felt like he was floating. He gazed around, to find blue skies and grey clouds. He was standing on a cloud. Percy looked down. He was wearing the same exact thing when he blacked out…but with no blood or tears. As the clouds shifted, views of below came in and out of view.

He looked down.

Expecting ant-size houses and miniature cars, he found nothing but more clouds.

"Huh?" He sat back down. Closing his eyes, he slowly found himself thumping to the base of the clouds. There, he opened his eyes.

"Percy?"

He turned around towards the floating voice. Green eyes met blue, as Percy found himself staring at Luke Castellan.

"Luke?"

"It's me… But more importantly, what are you doing here?" He bounded towards him, dressed in a white tunic. Percy slowly stood up, and inch by inch, they met in an embrace. Percy let go. He looked at his brother, who, at the end, was still a hero.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, bro!" Percy grinned. He faltered when Luke gasped.

"P-Percy, you're not supposed to be here," a voice called. It was feminine, and Percy whirled around to see a girl, with pale olive skin and as cold stare.

"Bianca? What's going on?" Percy stared wildly, but he yelled out in fear as Bianca pushed him over the edge of the clouds.

With a thump, he saw him colliding with a himself on a cot.

* * *

 **So there...the chapter.**


	17. Panic Attack

**The content will be very necessary for the next few chapters, so make sure to read properly!**

* * *

Percy's eyelids sluggishly fluttered up, then snapped shut, not relishing the auburn glow of the lamp above him. The lamp was reflected in a huge mirror, which Percy did not at all welcome. However, the mirror allowed him one look at himself, which Percy did not have much time categorizing. Curiously, his sea green eyes opened, because he did want a peek at himself.

His eyes staring back were dull, glazed with a pain that Percy knew all too well. No matter how things were, he still could pride himself with keeping his pain well contained. Betrayals hurt like hell, more than anything. It was like a migraine, sharp and piercing at first, but after time, you learned to mask it and ignore it. Sure, it was still there, just no longer what you're solely focused on. He cried tears no one ever saw, nor anyone would see. Because in everyone's eyes, he was a strong leader, one they idolized. He couldn't be weak, now could he?

His head was bandaged tightly, but only around the circumference. His raven hair was visible, peeking out from the pale white. It was tossed, and shaggier, but pretty much no difference. He couldn't remember what caused the injury, as all he remembered was pain. Unbearable pain. He stared into his own eyes, examining them properly for once since what seemed forever.

They were green, still, but they seemed darker, like the color when you stare into a patch of ocean that's deeper than ever. It's unlike what it was, which was light, the green of sunlight shining through a wave towering above the beach. Also, with the adoption of Chaos, he seemed to have more blue-purple hiding between the sheets of green.

In those eyes, he saw a happy him, standing next to Annabeth, holding hands.

His hands balled up into fists at the sight of those memories. That woman…she dumped him, for Adams. For a reason, yes, but an invalid excuse. He was gone for a month…but for what? It wasn't like he was out there cheating on her. In fact, he was out to marry her! And what did she take him for? A traitor! What broke his heart the most was that she had the nerve to openly snog the son of a gun. If she really wanted to…Percy would've easily chosen for her to hide it, rather than what had really happened.

And…the Olympians…Poseidon…

Best son, strongest son my ass!

As if.

And Sally… Paul…

He couldn't believe that they died…because of him. Staring at himself, he was suddenly disgusted, to the fact that he averted his eyes.

Percy instead trained his hazy gaze, still clouded with memories, to the crimson ceiling, lit up by the lava lamp, dutifully just hanging there, innocently, with no notion of running out. He wished his life was like that. Simple, hopeful, just light. He doubted that would ever happen.

As he felt his eyelids sliding shut, he had an urge to pinch himself, in search for Nico and Thalia. He was confused as his arm did not respond the slightest bit to the command. _What's wrong with me?!_ With panic building in his chest, he felt it hard to suppress his eyes that widened in horror. His exhaustion was most utterly forgotten as he struggled silently to get the slightest twitch.

Percy's breath grew rapid and shallow, and it felt like gravity was reversed as all the air was sucked out of his lungs.

MOVE!

MOVE!

MOVE!

He couldn't breath, and heat was building up. The salty tinge of his sweat stung his wounds, but he couldn't wipe it away. His lung felt like it was collapsing, and it was impossible to breath, almost.

 _That must be how it feels to drown,_ Percy thought bitterly as he continued struggling.

His vision clouded over, and he managed to force out a strangled choke, before a blesses darkness fell upon him.

* * *

Nico and Thalia cursed themselves for falling asleep, waking up only when Percy let out a strangled choke. They were only present to see the fragments of Percy's awakening as he struggled to force air through. Them, his eyes slid shut. Nico almost immediately melted away into the shadows, leaving Thalia there to take care the best as she could.

She grimly unhooked his jaw, and almost immediately saw his body relax, air coming in as a wheeze. His pinched expression that Thalia just noticed present took a notion to disappear quickly. Thalia smiled, relieved.

Seems like training in the medic area had done some good. And there she was thinking that it was utterly stupid.

"Perce…you awake?" She whispered.

No response.

"Perce?"

"Thalia!" Nico came back, dragging a blue-coated healer along. The healer, reproving of the drag, huffed and straightened and took long strides to Percy. He examined around, and then gave a small 'hmmmm'.

Pressing a delicate finger to Percy's cheek, the healer was glad no fever had reached him. However, he needed a lot of oxygen, so he gave Percy a small pinch of Dragon's core, in powdered form. Dragon was very much cherished, because they saw them as universal guardians, healing the weak and tending to the strong. However, when they died, cores were often collected by healers, and used as a multi-purpose solution.

His jaw reattached itself and he let out a small sigh as contentment washed over him.

"Nico," Thalia whispered. "He's fine, I think. I just don't know what happened to him when he suddenly passed out. You got any idea?"

"No…"

"Doc, how's he?" Nico asked the healer still poking around at the betrayed demigod, before stepping back and exclaiming,

"He's fine, just needs to wake up and then we can hear his story. Then I can properly fix him up."

"Thanks," Thalia replied. She gave a relieved grin at the doctor, who grinned back. He was their favorite and best healer, often only tending to the three. He was private and only Percy, Thalia, and Nico asked for him. Doctor Coneh wasn't one to betray, and he had humor, which all cherished. His pointed ears, buried in a mass of blue hair, weren't hard to miss, so they all could call for him easily.

"Okay…he should be waking up right about…now…" Coneh said with a frazzled smile. Thalia smirked, and said,

"No, I don't think so…"

Nico gave a short laugh. They had a thing going on, that whenever one of them was injured, they would bet on when the guy (or gal) would wake up. More often than not, Doctor Coneh won, but Thalia had her moments. "Personally, I think Coneh's right this time…"

There was once when the three were on separate missions: Thalia on a mission to recruit new soldiers from a nearby galaxy, Nico searching for dead soldiers, and Percy

Thalia gave a death glare but didn't say anything.

True to the healer's words, Percy gave a moan and stretched himself out.

"HAH! Told you! He woke up!" The healer danced around with triumph, while Thalia gave him a packet of coffee beans. That was the thing they always betted on: Coffee.

While the rain children produced good coffee beans, rare coffee beans were often exchanged between the Imperial Army.

Percy bolted up, eyes wide with panic as he felt pain, unbearable pain, swelling in his chest. It was like a blister, there, but you weren't sure what to do with it. Should you pop it? Or would you leave it there, letting it pop on its own? Percy wasn't sure either, so as a test, he coughed lightly. Then it all came out at once.

Thalia came over. Nico came over. Coneh bolted towards him.

He coughed over and over again, hacking and hacking, blood splattering on his hands and the crook of his elbow as he fought to keep it under control. He didn't know what was wrong, and neither did his cousins, because all they did was pat him on the back awkwardly and whisper words of comfort.

"Back off!" Coneh announced. They both snapped their gaze towards him. "I know what to do," He said. "Go on, let me see him." They reluctantly did, but stared at Percy as his coughs rapidly spurted out.

Coneh strided over, and placed a hand on his chest.

"Feels better?" Coneh asked.

"Feels cool, like mint," Percy rasped. His coughs slowed and they turned into little wheezes, as Coneh continued to apply the cool gas. It was like a mint. After you eat it, when you drink water, it's all icy. Your throat is very cold and you feel refreshed.

Eventually, he was back to normal, breathing with little puffs, his eyes closed as he sought to get over what to him was very traumatizing.

"Ugh…" Percy opened his eyes. "So, who won?"

"Me," The healer said smugly. Percy laughed lightly, as not to strain his voice.

"Thalia, whaddya pay this time?"

"Ugh…" Thalia punched the wall lightly in frustration. "I had to pay up my favorite…and this is the third time in a row! It's not fair he's a healer!"

"I-" The healer began, but was quenched by Percy as he blurted out,

"Hey, I can move again!" excitedly. Nico frowned, Thalia rolled her eyes, and the healer seemed interested. Percy went around the room flapping arms and dancing a jig, looking most like a chicken.

"Seems like you got your energy back," Nico yawned. Thalia, Nico and the healer all were exhausted. However, the Hunter needed to bet with the healer and Nico couldn't go to sleep, so there was hardly any reason to leave the medical room up until then. "And your voice," He added.

"Yeah, but…it was so weird!" Percy looked down, confused, at his own hands. "I wasn't able to move for a very long time…and then I started to panic…and then I couldn't breathe…and now I was coughing!"

The three all looked at Coneh expectantly. He sighed. "Yes, I know what happened, happy? He had a panic attack. There."

"He WHAT?" Thalia enquired. "He had a panic attack? Percy? That doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah, that doesn't really," Nico admitted. "Percy's never really panicked before, so why now? Besides, he's _second-in-command of this_ whole _entire army_! What'll the soldiers say if they knew? And if it was real, even?"

"When was I ever wrong?" Coneh asked haughtily. He swung his mop of blue hair. "N-E-V-E-R, never!" All three demigods looked doubtful.

"Well, there's a first to everything," Percy said hesitantly. He seemed like he didn't want to accept the fact he had a panic attack. He only heard that panic attacks were for suicidal people and stuff like that. And Percy DEFINITELY wasn't suicidal.

"But I would never!" Coneh cried insistently, batting his arms at air, gesticulating wildly. "I'm PERFECT! I-"

"Okay, fine, maybe I did have a panic attack…" Percy sheepishly muttered. "I was panicking…and I know the symptoms. A girl in our army suffers from them…and I was helping her…"

"If you say so," Nico sighed. "But Coneh, what do we do to treat it if it happens again? Because they don't just occur once after the first time, I'm sure…" Coneh looked up at the ceiling, silent. They all could tell he was thinking hard. But then again, when was he giving random answers?

"…Pinch the small of his back."

* * *

"U-Um, may I interrupt?" A meek voice called from the doorway of the three's dorms. From the little crack he opened, the soldier saw a lot. He saw his commander, Omega, sitting boredly by himself in a cushiony little armchair, curled up, surveying the room with one eye shut. His chin was propped up by his fist, and his curly hair was messed up from sleeping so long. Stereotypical bed hair would be the right definition.

Then he saw his Alpha, though not his commander, still very important to him, flipping through a book about panicking. Why he would be interested the soldier did not know, but it was certainly interesting seeing his sea green eyes flying over the page, like last minute studying for the finals. The carpet didn't seem like an ideal place for the little soldier with orange hair to stay, but there his Alpha was, on the carpet.

His Gamma was standing on the balcony, looking a tad bit nervous as she looked down. The soldier had a fear of heights, so he wasn't too surprised when she caught his stare and stammered feebly, "I-It's just the heights, no problem."

"What is it?" The Italian boy called, flopping off the armchair to draw himself to his fullest height. The Hunter stumbled back in and collapsed on the still warm armchair. The beach boy neatly marked the page and set it aside.

"U-Um, Lord Chaos has returned. He called for a meeting."

"Thank you, Cameron," Nico called as the boy bolted out of the room.

"I wonder what it could be," Percy mused. "Hopefully I kill someone who doesn't have machine guns hidden in his trench coat again…" Thalia gave a slight laugh, but buckled on her boots and pulled the two along.

* * *

The meeting was held where the three were first rescued to, after Order regained his evil senses. It was like a planetarium, but with only twelve seats. These thrones all represented a person. Yes, they met Chaos often, but there were eight more thrones, all signifying eight people. These people they hardly ever met. They were comrades but very far apart. They were always on separate missions.

"Hi Chaos!" Thalia greeted somewhat brightly, before plopping down two seats down from his throne. As soon as she sat down on her throne, it shimmered, and it was a sky blue, with ripples of air spreading across in motion. It vibrated off her throne and into others.

"Hey," He greeted, before turning to Percy, and beckoning to him to sit down in his throne next to the biggest, which rightfully belonged to Chaos. Percy sat down, and waves crawled up his legs, and painted the throne a blue sky and a vast ocean.

Nico did the same, and shadows formed skulls, and embedded themselves.

Next came in three people: A girl with two high, pink pigtails. She had flowers in her hair, and a dress of shimmering lavender. A boy with shaggy, blue hair. He had armor on, and blood stained most of it, painting it a rusty red. He had red eyes, and a cruel smile. Also, a girl with green hair barely brushing her shoulders also came in. Her eyes were an icy blue, and she had a shirt made out of ice, pants made out of water, streaming up and down, and boots made out of ice in a shape of a vine.

"Yo, Bright, Fang, Stream!" Percy smiled and waved. Only Bright waved back, a daisy unnecessarily shooting out towards him. Fang just shrugged and Stream gave a slight twitch with her lips.

They all sat down.

Slowly, they all trickled in, and sat down, too.

"Earth is in danger," Chaos announced. "Order has decided to strike." Hearing that, they all straightened just a slightest bit.

Percy scowled. "Let me guess. You want us to go and save them."

* * *

 **Longest I ever wrote! I apologize for the VERY late update... So yeah. I hope you see this long chapter as makeup for the lost ones...**


End file.
